SAMSARA
♪♫ Te reto a que leas mi historia,estes deprimido o sientas euforia,bienvenido seas al mundo de Samsara,donde la aventura y la accion no paran,soy MC Blad y hoy sere tu anfitrion,asi que toma asiento,coge palomitas y que empieze el peliculon!! ♪♫ thumb|right|335 px Capitulo 1:La Ruleta (Narrador) Este mundo guarda muchos misterios para quienes vivien o por lo menos perduran en el,existe gente afortunada,gente maleante,gente acongejada,pero los mejores son aquellos que no se soportan y tienen que convivir juntos para salir adelante,es todo un espectaculo que no pueden perderse,la historia que contare es de proporciones...humoristicas. En un pequeño pueblo del pais de El Rincon del Chalado,un chico joven pide algo de beber en una taberna de sucios mercenarios y puercos bastardos que lo unico que les interesa es el dinero,pero mas aun les alimenta la sed de sangre,el chico mira con miedo a los tipos y estos no dejan de bromear sobre el,hasta que el chico decide decir algo.... *'Chico:' Eh,cochinos,dejadme en paz,solo he venido a beber!! *'Mercenario:' Ay si,miradme como pido un vatido de vainilla,oins Los Mercenarios se hecharon a reir tras la parodia de aquel tipo sobre el pobre niño,que solo venia a hidratarse,el barman le dio un vaso de agua y le dijo que se largara,mientras le daba 3 monedas de oro. *'Barman: '''Vamos anda,vete de aqui,esto es un lugar para adultos. *'Chico:' Se lo dire a mi madre!! Los mercenarios,de nuevo se hecharon a reir viendo como corria el pobre niño con lagrimas en los ojos,tras eso,un hombre alto con una capa y sombrero entro en el lugar,miro fijamente a los mercenarios y comenzo a andar hacia un taburete,sus espuelas de sus botas causaban un leve escalofrio en los mercenarios del lugar,mientras que le miraban fijamente,algunos ya sujetaban sus armas con ademan de pelear.El hombre se sento y mirando fijamente al barman dijo: *'Hombre:' Quiero...un batido de vainilla. Miles de carcajadas se escuchaban en la taberna,los mercenarios estaban revolcandose en el suelo de la risa,el barman trajo el batido,el hombre cogio la bebida y se largo,al rato volvio a entrar y uno de los mercenarios se le encaro. *'Walter':Soy el gran Walter Murray,tu cara me suena de haberla visto en algun lugar,dime,eres un hombre o has comprado un hechizo para cambiar de acera? Las risas resonaban en todos los lados,hasta que el hombre cogio de la camisa a Walter y lo lanzo fuertemente al suelo,creando una gran grieta en el suelo de madera.Los mercenarios se asustaron un poco y el hombre los miro a todos. *'Hombre:' Algun payaso mas quiere venir a por su nariz? *'Mercenario':Eres hombre muerto!! *'Hombre:' Ya estoy muerto desde hace tiempo... El hombre expandio sus manos y una nube de polvo inundo la taberna,el hombre hizo brillar sus manos,haciendo levitar a los mercenarios y lanzandolos contra la pared,el suelo o lanzandolos fuera del lugar,cuando termino,invoco una especie de latigo de fuego. *'Hombre:' Ignea Draconem:Dyom!! Lanzando un golpe contra el mismo suelo,transformo la taberna en un infierno,los mercenarios salieron del lugar corriendo y gritando a su madre mientras que el niño de antes se reia de ellos,como no queria que el barman muriera,invoco una ninfa de hielo. *'Hombre:' Atyria,elimina el fuego! *'Atyria': si! La dulce ninfa soplo fuertemente en la taberna y una rafaga de hielo elimino el fuego y desaparecio,antes de que se marchase el hombre,el barman pregunto su nombre. *'Barman:' Oiga,como se llama?! *'Hombre:' De verdad quiere oir mi nombre? O permanecer vivo sin conocerlo? *'Barman: la verdad,no lo se. *'''Hombre: le dire lo que quiere oir,mi nombre es Hermes. El hombre se marcho rapidamente del lugar como una rafaga de viento mientras que el barman se cayo al suelo asustado. *'Barman:' Hermes?!?! El Brujo del Infierno?!?! como!? Mientras tanto,no muy lejos de alli,una tombola local sorteaba armas y peluches para todos los publicos,un joven pistolero queria conseguir el MATAMONJAS 4560 D.C. y compro la mayoria de los boletos,aun a costa de perder la mayoria de su dinero (y seguramente,su poca dignidad) *'Pistolero:' Lo quiero! lo quiero! lo necesito!!! *'Tombolero:' Vamos que nos vamos!! quien sera el afortunado de la metralleta de marfil? La ruleta comenzo a girar bastante rapido y se paro en seco en un numero,el tombolero cogio un arma y un peluche,mientras que el pistolero se mordia las uñas de la ansiedad. *'Pistolero:' Aqui todos ganan menos yo! Quiero la Matamonjas!! *'Tombolero:' Calma señores,que la ruleta no para de girar!! Venga,el proximo afortunado!! La ruleta giraba y giraba como un tornado,la historia pasa a un tatuaje de un rudo hombre que era tatuado por una chica con una bandana en la cabeza. *'Hombre:' Argh,este tornado me trago por completo,pero no me di por vencido! Luche contra el como si fuera un leon y lo venci!! ni la fuerza de la naturaleza se compara a!! *'Chica:' Claro claro...Son 300 monedas de oro. *'Hombre':Las mujeres no saben escuchar,me marcho de este antro! *'Chica': Suerte,capitan Lengua de Acero!,Bueno,el siguiente? Un gran hombre llego al Leviathan,el local de la chica tatuadora,donde se sento y abrio su pecho de par en par frente a ella. *'Chica:' Eh! que soy tatuadora!! *'Hombre:' y yo un bucanero! Tatuame tus peras!! La chica golpeo al hombre y este enfurecido trato de golpearla,su mano choco contra la pistola de tatuar y le dibujo un NO en mayusculas en la mano. *'Hombre':Maldita cria del demonio!! *'Chica:' Eh,tengo un nombre por si no lo sabes!! Sujetada a una cuerda,en lo alto de una estatua se lanzo hacia el bucanero y le golpeo con ambas piernas en su cara,cayendo encima de el y alzando su espada. *'Chica':Me llamo Morgana de Belleville y he surcado los 728 mares de Samsara! *'Hombre':Eso es una burrada La chica golpeo en los testiculos al bucanero mientras sonreia *'Chica:' Quien esta contando la historia,eh? *'Hombre': tu,tu! *'Chica:' Entonces no interrumpas cuando hablo!! La chica se bajo del torso del bucanero y dejo su puesto de trabajo,cogiendo su chaqueta y liando su mano en una cuerda. *'Chico:' Morgana,quien se ocupara de tatuar? *Morgana:' '''Ocupate tu Jake! me tomo unas vacaciones!! Morgana salio por la ventana y aterrizo en un carro de paja estilo victoriano,el cual era conducido por un androide granjero. *'Heartdroid:' Saludos,señorita,le llevo a algun sitio? *'Morgana:' Si me invitas a una copa,a donde tu quieras!! Mientras que la carreta de paja pasaba por la tombola,un samurai se cruzo con la carreta en busca de un buen arma,hasta que llego a la tombola. *'Samurai:Perdonen,venden armas de filo? *'''Tombolero: Sorteamos esta preciosa Hoja Solar +4 *'Samurai':Y no tendrian algo mas...oriental? *'Tombolero:' La legendaria espada del Emperador Byakko! *'Samurai:'Me la quedo! *'Pistolero:' Eh eh,no empujes,yo tambien quiero armas!! *'Samurai:'pero si no he empujado *'Pistolero:'Vaya,quieres pelea verdad?! VAMOS,NO TE TENGO MIEDO!!! El pistolero habia enloquecido por esperar tanto tiempo a por un arma,sin pensarlo,cogio el Matamonjas y se dispuso a lanzar cañonazos hacia el Samurai,el cual viendo la situacion se puso al nivel del pistolero y cogio la espada del Emperador Byakko,cortando las balas y causando explosiones de proporciones increibles.Una de las balas dio en la bola de la ruleta que a su vez golpeo al androide de la carreta y a la pirata,volando asi hasta los tejados de las casas,un perro cogio de un bocado la bola,pero fue atropellado y la bola salio volando lejos,hasta que cayo en el sombrero de Hermes. *'Hermes:' De quien es esto.... Hermes pudo rastrear la presencia de la bola y aparecio en la tombola,una de las balas casi le da,mientras que esquivaba el golpe del samurai,el androide se equivoco de camino y volvio hacia la tombola,una bala agujereo el sombrero de Morgana,la cual enfurecida se sumio a la batalla,pisando al androide. La batalla campal habia comenzado,hasta que la guardia gitana del pueblo llego al lugar. *Marko:' '''Illo,suelta ya eso o te reviento de un rodillaso detra la oreha *Trompito:Surmano hasle caso que tiene mu malas pulgas. Al ver que ninguno de los 4 paraba,llamaron a los refuerzos,entre ellos el comandante de la guardia gitana:Richal. *'Richal': Ahmoh a veh,sorta la armas ya o me lio a pega guantasos *'Samurai: Yo mejor me largo de aqui! *'Richal:'Arrestarle a eze y al que se cruse en er camino *'''Trompito:a mi tambien? *'Richal:' A ti no surnormal,a esta hente que causa problemas Los luchadores fueron arrestados,mientras que el comandante jugaba con la ruleta *'Richal':Ehto es sensillo,movimiento que vea,cabeza que corto como un cacho mantequilla *'Samurai:' Todo por tu culpa pistolero! *'Pistolero:' Al fin tengo mi Matamonjas... Hermes no decia nada pero con sus ojos consiguio hechizar la tombola y cambiar los numeros por un destino,salir vivos,morir o lazo.La bolita giraba y giraba dentro de la tombola hasta que salio,cuando el comandante la cogio,Hermes le pregunto: *'Hermes':que ha salido? *'Richal':si la asiertas,te liberoh *'Hermes':ha salido una...L? *'Richal:'Illo pos a asertao eh? que no? cushame,tu en la loteria tienes que ser un artihta En cuanto libraron a Hermes,este invoco su latigo en llamas y lo golpeo contra el suelo,rodeando en llamas a la guardia gitana y liberando a los demas de aquel lugar,todos siguieron a Hermes por el profundo bosque que tenian delante. *'Trompito:'Ira illo,que se ehcapan! *'Richal:' No te preocupe,oule! Eseh eh er bosque oscuro de las pitonisas,de ahi no sale ni dioh! Los gitanos comenzaron a reirse mientras que se morian abrasados por las llamas,mientras que la entrada del bosque se cerraba con ramas negras y formaba una ilusion de varios arboles hasta donde llegaba la vista. Capitulo 2:Un futuro de mala muerte Los jovenes aventureros se habian adentrado en el Bosque Oscuro de las Pitonisas,donde se escuchaban miles de susurros en voz baja sobre sus destinos o sus actos. *'Voces:' Ahi van los condenados a muerte/por tu culpa tu familia ha muerto/eres la deshonra de tu clan/abandonaste a tu tripulacion como a una rata/asquerosos/puercos/roedores/asaltacunas. *'Hermes':No escucheis a las voces ni las sigan,permaneced a mi lado y seguiran con vida *'Samurai:' Pistolero,dime tu nombre para que pueda apuntarlo en mi espada y tu cuello corte! *'Pistolero:' Mi nombre es Arthur Thompson,y no dejare que tu frio acero roce siquiera mi torso!! *'Hermes:' Eh poetas muertos,parad ya de discutir,solo me traen dolor de cabeza. *'Samurai:' Vas a morir Thompson! todos recordaran a Satoru Yoshida,el samurai que te quito la vida!! Arthur y Satoru comenzaron a pelear de nuevo,mientras que Morgana y Hermes seguian el trayecto correcto,hasta que desde el cielo cayo un gigantesco dragon blanco de ojos azules. *'Hermes:' Un Yilbegan...Esto me da muy mala espina *'Morgana:' Es solo un dragon,podemos con el!! *'Hermes:' No es eso,al hechizar la ruleta he cambiado los numeros de las bolas por un destino,vivir,morir o un lazo. *'Arthur:' Nos ibas a matar cacho animal!!! *'Satoru:' Que desconsiderado. *'Hermes:' Alegrense de que sigan con vida,la bola que salio fue un lazo y eso significa que debemos permanecer juntos hasta que lleguemos a nuestra meta,o hasta que nos maten los enviados de los dioses que intentaran cortar nuestro lazo,esta es la consecuencia de... Arthur y Satoru estaban peleando contra el Yilbegan junto con Morgana,mientras que Hermes suspiraba cansado del viaje y de aguantarles.Arthur disparaba a los ojos del dragon,Satoru le corto uno de los brazos y Morgana agujereo las alas de este,pero el dragon lanzo un aliento helador y los congelo a todos. *'Hermes:' Lo que me temia...Supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo.. El dragon lanzo un bocado hacia Hermes,el cual paro con sus manos y arranco 2 colmillos del dragon,creo unos glifos en forma de escalera para subir hacia la cara del dragon,clavo los colmillos en sus ojos y lo ahorco con su latigo llameante hasta cercenarle la cabeza.Acto seguido el congelamiento se rompio y volvieron a la normalidad. thumb|Ybelgan *'Arthur:' Otra vez has vuelto a intentar matarnos!!! *'Satoru:' Maldito! *'Hermes:' Encima de que os acabo de salvar de un puto dragon,me lo hechan en cara?!? *'Morgana:' Muajajajajaja,pero yo le di el golpe de gracia en sus alas! *'Arthur:' Tu mejor cayate,que te subes mas a los arboles que los monos. *'Morgana':fue a hablar el primate con pistolas. *'Arthur:' Retira eso,arpia del demonio!! *'Satoru': Eh,no estabamos luchando nosotros?! Acaso no eres un hombre de palabra?! *'Arthur': Por favor,donde estan mis modales... Arthur y Satoru siguieron peleando por el camino mientras que Morgana acompañaba a Hermes y le preguntaba miles de cosas sobre el,mientras que Hermes solo respondia no a todas.Al salir del Bosque Oscuro de las Pitnosias llegaron a la Cascada del Olvido,donde los recuerdos se los lleva la corriente. *'Hermes:'Esta es la Cascada del Olvido,no bebais de ella o perderan la memoria *'Arthur:' Y ducharse en ella? *'Hermes:' Que acabo de decir!!!! *'Satoru:' Je,esto sera facil,observad mi salto volador!!! Satoru cogio carrerilla y salto bastante alto,atravesando la cascada y llegando al otro lado sin siquiera mojarse. *'Satoru:' Taka no Sora!!! *'Hermes:' Ahora tu,vaquero. *'Arthur:' Yihaaaaa!!! Arthur dio un salto bastante grande,aunque casi se resbala y cogio la katana de Satoru,llegando a tierra. *'Satoru:' Pero bueno!! El arma de un samurai es sagrada,no la manches!!! *'Arthur:' sera tiquismiquis el tio este... *'Morgana:' RAAAAAAAAAGRH!!! Morgana llego desde una liana y se choco contra Arthur y Satoru,Hermes se agacho y se teletransporto hacia el otro lado y siguieron su camino,saliendo de el pais de El Rincon del Chalao y entrando en La Ciudadela Globo,donde todo estaba hecho de un material como si fuera globo pero por mas que se golpeara el suelo o la pared no podria romperse debido a que estaba protegido con magia ancestral. *'Hermes:' No podemos acampar aqui,nos dirigiremos hacia la Ciudadela y pediremos cobijo alli. *'Morgana: '''me invitaras a una copa? *'Hermes:' ya te he dicho que no Al llegar,Arthur comenzo a lanzar disparo hacia los globos y Satoru a cortar estos,pero no lograban romperlos. *'Guardia:' Eh!!! Que estan haciendo?! *'Arthur': pues si que es verdad,no se rompen *'Satoru:' que clase de magia negra es esta?! *'Hermes: disculpenlos,son idiotas,podria decirme donde hay una taberna aqui? *'''Guardia: claro! la mas cercana es Sinoteveonopagas,todo recto. *'Hermes:'gracias,en marcha! Al entrar en la taverna observaron que todos tenian gafas y llevaban capuchas,inmediatamente Arthur se coloco sus gafas,Satoru tambien,Hermes se vendo los ojos y Morgana bajo su bandana hasta no ver nada mas. *'Hermes:' estas son las reglas,si nos ven nos matan,asi que tenemos que ingeniarnosla para conseguirlo todo gratis y sin que nos vean. *'Arthur: '''Ola guapa,tienes marido? *'Satoru:' Imbecil,soy yo! *'Arthur:' Buagh!! Alejate de mi ser blasfemo!!! Hermes llego a la barra y pidio una ronda de bebidas,aunque nadie sabia cual era su bebida y si lo estaban cogiendo por el lado correcto,pero Hermes tenia vision magica y podia sentir si era su copa o no. *'Arthur:' la mia sabe a vainilla *'Satoru: mmm,sake... *'''Morgana: Esto es una jarra de cerveza!? que pequeña! *'Hermes:' un Martini...ya lo tengo,Arthur cambiame tu bebida y Morgana,dame la tuya. Hermes cambio las bebidas,pero resulta que se habia equivocado y ahora Satoru tenia la cerveza,Arthur el sake,Hermes la copa de Martini y Morgana el batido de vainilla,pasaron bastante tiempo hasta que por fin dieron con sus bebidas y se las terminaron. *'Hermes:' Oiga barman,se puede dormir aqui? *'Barman:' claro,pero recuerda,si te veo,pagas. Hermes desaparecio con sus compañeros hacia las habitaciones,Arthur se tropezo encima de Satoru,Morgana se lanzo con un codazo y Hermes abrio la puerta de las habitacion donde dormirian,solo habia literas,por lo que Satoru a ciegas y dandose con todo durmio en la cama baja de una de las literas,Morgana durmio en la litera de arriba de otra,Hermes durmio junto con Morgana en la de abajo y Arthur piso la cara de Satoru,durmiendo arriba. *'Satoru: '''Malnacido!!! *'Arthur:' Espadachin tuerto!!! *'Hermes:' Silencio ya! Por la noche seguramente venga algun enviado de los dioses a cortar nuestro lazo,debemos permanecer en silencio para que no nos descubra. Arthur y Satoru seguian peleandose,Morgana estaba dormida con las extremidades abiertas y espatarradas mientras que Hermes intento dormir aun con el jaleo que montaban el espadachin y el pistolero. *'Hermes (piensa):' Que acto maquiavelico habre hecho yo para merecer esta tortura... Capitulo 3:Sombras de Medianoche Eran las 4 AM de la madrugada y todos estaban dormidos,Arthur y Satoru consiguieron dormirse aun con las armas en combate y Hermes descansaba recostado en la pared de su cama,a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos atronadores que hacian temblar el lugar y un sonido parecido al de una bestia hambrienta.Arthur y Satoru se despertaron rapidamente y enmudecieron al ver el tamaño de esta bestia. *'Arthur:Venga va,baja tu que se te ve con fuerzas *'''Satoru:miedica... *'Arthur:' Miedica?! MIEDICA?! Arthur salio por la ventana y comenzo a disparar a la bestia,la cual se giro rapidamente y comenzo a ir hacia el. *'Arthur:' La madre que me pario!!! Ayudame!!! *'Satoru:' AHA!! Has perdido la apuesta! *'Arthur:' Como si pierdo mi ropa,me va a aplastar,las balas no le hacen daño!!! *'Satoru:' Raijin no Tsurugi!!! Satoru lanzo un espadazo hacia uno de los colmillos de la bestia,pero fue brutalmente embestido hacia el aire,cayendo en el tejado de una casa.Arthur seguia disparando a la bestia pero las balas rebotaban en cualquier lado,una de las balas reboto y Morgana se la trago,despertando rapidamente y escupiendo fuertemente al suelo,como si fuera un disparo. *'Morgana:' Pero bueno,saben que hora es!? Eh? y esa bestia? *'Arthur:' Morgana,hechame una mano anda! *'Morgana:' Hum...me lo voy a pensar. *'Arthur:' Por el amor de dios,esta bestia es imparable!!! *'Morgana:' Me has convencido,alla voy!!! Morgana se lanzo rauda como una bala y se abalanzo hacia la bestia,la cual se giro brutalmente y lanzo a Morgana hacia la pared.Hermes parecia no responder a las llamadas de Arthur ya que dormia con tapones,la bestia acorralo a Arthur hasta que este cambio de personalidad y saco de su brazo un cañon de energia.Con una voz sobrenatural advirtio a la bestia. *'Arthur:' Nadie me toca las narices como tu,voy a convertirte en polvo!!! Un cañonazo de energia salio del brazo de Arthur y lanzo a la bestia por los aires,rapidamente se puso detras de ella y con ambas manos preparo un super disparo de energia comprimido en sus manos. *'Arthur:' BALA DE 100 MEGATONES!!! Al disparar,un sonido de espada corto la bala y explosiono como si fuera una supernova,Arthur supuso que era Satoru quien corto la bala,cuando este aparecia por una calle. *'Arthur:' TIO!! ME HAS JODIDO EL ATAQUE FINAL!! *'Satoru:' Que ataque final?! que dices?! *'Arthur: '''NO MIENTAS,ACABO DE VER COMO UNA ESPADA CORTABA MI BALA!!! *'Satoru:' Pero si yo acabo de levantarme despues de la ostia que me ha dado la bestia. Un tipo con una hoja en su mano se acercaba a lo lejos,con unas pintas bastante raras y una leve sonrisa. *'Tipo:' Acaso no os han enseñado nunca modales? *'Arthur:' CONTRA UNA BESTIA?! DE QUE VAS CACHO LOCO!! *'Tipo:' Veo que no...Soy Yamaguchi,Hiroshi Yamaguchi,y los dioses me han pagado para que os elimine *'Satoru:' Asi que eres otro monstruo que viene a darnos caza. *'Tipo:' Llamalo como quieras,esta bestia es mi compañera Babylon y van a pagar por lo que le han hecho!!! Yamaguchi se puso rapidamente frente a Satoru y Arthur con su cuchilla,lanzando ataques circulares y acrobaticos,mientras que la bestia volvia en si y salio a dar una embestida,cuando de pronto Morgana se engancho a uno de sus colmillos y comenzo a darle puñetazos en la cara. *'Morgana:' ME DEBES UNA ESPADA MALDITA NUEVA!!! *'Arthur:' Ahi ahi,dale lo suyo!! *'Hiroshi:' No te distraigas imbecil! Hiroshi corto el torso de Arthur,lanzandolo al suelo,mientras que Satoru y Yamaguchi seguian combatiendo 1 contra 1,desde la ventana,Hermes observaba como peleaban,suspiro y se preparo para salir a ayudarles.La bestia lanzo por los aires a Morgana,se engancho de nuevo en sus colmillos y llego a su cabeza pegandole con el mango de una espada rota,mientras que Satoru y Yamaguchi seguian luchando,hasta que Arthur cojio su Matamonjas y comenzo a lanzar misiles,Yamaguchi corto los misiles y comenzo a disparar a Arthur. *'Arthur:' Quien carajos utiliza una pistola con una cuchilla?! *'Hiroshi:' Los yakuzas rubios!!! *'Satoru:' Tsuki no Giri!! Satoru lanzo un gran corte hacia Hiroshi,partiendole su cuchilla,Morgana utilizo sus poderes malditos e invoco a una bestia desde las profundidades de la tierra. *'Morgana:' Kraken!! Alimentate de esta bestia y brindame otra espada!! Unos gigantescos tentaculos desde el suelo cogieron a la bestia y se la tragaron,mientras que le lanzaba una espada pirata nueva,Hiroshi juro vengarse de ellos mientras que desaparecia del lugar y acto seguido salia Hermes de la taberna. *'Arthur:Y TU DONDE ESTABAS!!! *'Hermes:'Eh? a pasado algo? *'''Los 3: DESPIERTA YA QUE NO TE ENTERAS!!! *'Hermes:' Bueno,de todas formas nos vamos ya. *'Satoru:' A que viene eso? Todos los que estaban en la taberna,incluso el barman salieron con armas contundentes y algunas risas,mientras que Hermes señalaba hacia atras. *'Hermes:' Nos han visto. Los heroes se dieron a la fuga del lugar y se marcharon rapidamente de la Ciudadela del Globo y entraron en la frontera del Yermo de las Flores Blancas,donde misteriosamente quien permanecia alli el suficiente tiempo se transformaba en estatua. *'Arthur:' No hay un camino mejor? *'Hermes:' Este es el mejor camino,o prefieres ir por El Sendero del Olvido? Quizas por Las Ruinas de la Muerte? o Las catacumbas de las Pesadillas? *'Arthur:' creo que el yermo es mas bonito y eso... *'Satoru:' Aqui hay un espadachin llamado Armaggedon que corta las estatuas con su motosierra y se alimenta de sus almas. *'Morgana:' Entonces no es un espadachin,es un motosierrin. *'Arthur:' Lo venceremos igual!! *'Hermes:' Eso espero,debemos permanecer juntos y ni se os ocurra separaros del... Arthur y Satoru estaban volviendo a pelear mientras que Morgana bebia una jarra de cerveza que tenia de repuesto,Hermes se hizo un facepalm y suspiro profundamente,siguiendo la senda hacia el Yermo de las Flores Blancas. Al amanecer,y tras pasar varios lugares inestables o derrumbadizos,llegaron a un pueblo fantasma donde habia miles y miles de estatuas blancas que reflejaban su tristeza o su agonia,talladas en marmol,los rayos del sol resaltaban los pequeños detalles que producian escalofrios en los heroes,mientras que el unico sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era el riachuelo que tenian al lado y el viento desolador. *'Hermes:' Es por aqui,vamos. *'Satoru:' Oye,por que tenemos que seguirte? *'Hermes:' Ya lo explique en el Bosque Oscuro de las Pitonisas,pero no me escucharon! *'Arthur:' No seria que hablabas en voz baja? *'Hermes: '''Solo yo conozco un lugar para quitar el hechizo del lazo y esta en la otra punta de Samsara,si nos matan,el hechizo se rompera igual,aunque prefiero demostrar a los dioses de que pasta estamos hecho *'Morgana: Pues de la mejor!!! Una sombra les observaba por los arboles y cada vez que se movia,los transformaba en estatua,incluso el riachuelo dejo de sonar cuando fue transformado en puro marmorl,hasta que llego desde el cielo una chica de ropas verdes. *'Hermes: '''Hydra... *'Hydra: Vaya Hermes,quien lo diria,vas en busca del Santuario? *'Hermes:' Te has vendido a los dioses,como has caido tan bajo... *'Hydra:' Oh querido,no es nada personal,solamente quiero el dinero. *'Hermes:' Entonces tendras que matarme... *'Hydra:' Una pena,hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... Hermes e Hydra se miraban fijamente mientras que los compañeros de Hermes pasaban olimpicamente de la situacion y se dirigian al pueblo. *'Arthur:'Pasando... *'Satoru:' Cuando termines con ella,ven al pueblo. *'Morgana:' QUIERO UNA BOTELLA DE RON Y WHISKY!!! Hiroshi Yamaguchi.JPG|Hiroshi Yamaguchi,El Yakuza Rubio Hydra.JPG|Hydra,la rival de Hermes Last Caravane.jpg|Babylon,la bestia de Hiroshi Hermes.jpg|Hermes,El Brujo del Infierno Capitulo 4: Duelo al Amanecer! Satoru,Arthur y Morgana llegaron al pueblo abandonado,donde las estatuas los miraban de forma tetrica y se palpaba una atmosfera enrarecida en el ambiente,entraron en una taberna abandonada y Arthur cogio una copa. *'Arthur':Woah! No hay nada como un buen batido en una copa! *'Satoru:' Eso no es batido,es... *'Morgana:' Parece leche con venas. *'Arthur:' Pues sabe fenomenal! De pronto se escucho un sonido de motosierra al fondo de la taberna y fueron a investigar,las habitaciones estaban llenas de polvo blanco y suciedad,una de las habitaciones llevaba a un sotano donde el ruido de la motosierra se escuchaba mas fuerte y resulto ser un hombre grande cortando extremidades a las estatuas.Los chicos se asustaron y Morgana piso un cristal roto en el lugar,el hombre corpulento se dio cuenta y se dirigio hacia ellos con intencion de matarlos.Satoru inetnto detenerlo mientras que Arthur y Morgana se marchaban del lugar,cuando de pronto fue lanzado por las escaleras hacia arriba y el hombre lo destruia todo a su paso. *'Arthur:' QUE MALA BESTIA!!! *'Satoru:' Mi espada no ha podido hacerle frente! es muy fuerte! *'Morgana:' salgamos de aqui,rapido!!! Antes de que pudieran salir de la taberna,otro hombre,menos corpulento que el anterior,ataco con una espada a Arthur,el cual lucho contra este con sus pistolas como si fueran dagas.Fuera de la taberna aparecio una chica con una gran espada,intentando cortar a Morgana,el hombre corpulento embistio a Satoru y lo lanzo por los aires,chocando con varias estatuas mientras que Morgana y Arthur peleaban contra sus rivales. *'Arthur:' Quien eres tu?! *'Black Poet: '''Soy el poeta negro!! Transformar en estatua a las personas debo para asi alimentarme de sus sabrosas almas y sentimientos. *'Arthur:' No te permito que me petrifiques,pues no soy un muñeco de huevo kinder,pienso derrotarte solo sin ayuda de ningun espadachin,mi nombre es Arthur y hoy comienza tu fin! Arthur y Poet se lanzaban ataques bastante poderosos que hacian temblar a las estatuas,mientras que Satoru luchaba con el hombre corpulento. *'Satoru:' En nombre de Amaterasu,quien eres! *'Armaggedon:' Voy a destruir tu espada y luego te convertire en estatua,mi nombre es Armaggedon!!! *'Satoru: No tan rapido,antes de que me derrotes te habre cortado mil veces con una sola tecnica!! Morgana atacaba a la espadachina mientras que esta volaba por el aire y atacaba con rafagas potentes con su espada maldita,mientras que Morgana se ayudaba de las criaturas marinas que invocaba con su hoja maldita. *'''Morgana: Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras!!! *'Hecate:' Mi nombre es Hecate y soy la reina de los sucubos,un placer. *'Morgana:' QUE TE JODAN!! Morgana lanzo su espada hacia Hecate y se transformo en un gigantesco megalodon,Hecate preparo su espada y corto por la mitad al megaldon,el cual se regenero y volvio a atacar mientras que Morgana corria por los tejados y se lanzaba hacia Hecate,el megalodon se volvio a transformar en la hoja de Morgana y ambas lucharon con sus espadas en el suelo. Hermes e Hydra causaban grandes estragos en el lugar,tras lanzar multiples hechizos que transformaron el campo de batalla en un infierno,Hermes invoco a un gigantesco pajaro negro que lanzaba llamas purpuras desde su boca hacia Hydra,mientras que esta invocaba un enjambre maldito. *'Hermes:' Nevermore!! Carbonizala con tus oscuras llamas del averno!! *'Hydra:' Enjambre Asesino de Avispones!! Matad a Hermes!! Las llamas del Nevermore carbonizaron al enjambre,el cual solo era un señuelo de Hydra,ya que esta con su aliento transformo en estatua a Nevermore y de un golpe lo rompio en mil pedazos,Hermes transformo su latigo en una espada larga y lucho contra Hydra,mientras que esta transformaba parte de sus extremidades en marmol y se defendia de los golpes de Hermes. *'Hermes: '''Rueda de los Demonios!! *'Hydra:' Asi no podras ganarme Hermes,tendras que hacerlo mucho mejor. Hermes lanzaba fuertes golpes que resquebrajaban todo el lugar,mientras que Hydra seguia transformando su entorno en marmol y lanzaba fuertes golpes a Hermes.Mientras tanto,Arthur y Poet seguian hablando en prosa y lanzandose golpes. *'Black Poet:' Y tu educacion? acaso en un bar de carretera has sido criado? *'Arthur:' Mas bien la calle me enseño a ser duro como el asfalto y raudo como el relampago. Los disparos que lanzaba Arthur con sus pistolas apenas le afectaban a Poet,hasta que uno le rozo la cara y Poet se cabreo,empuñando su espada y lanzando gigantescas rafagas de oscuridad,una de las rafagas lanzo por los aires las pistolas de Arthur y a el tambien,haciendolo enfadar y luchando con sus propias manos contra el Black Poet. Satoru no podia comparar el poder de la motosierra de Armaggedon contra su espada,ya que sus ataques eran fulminantes cuando chocaban con la fina espada del samurai,Armaggedon pateo a Satoru y le lanzo un golpe con su motosierra,partiendo la espada de Satoru. *'Armaggedon:' Vaya vaya,donde esta tu poder ahora,espadachin? jajajajajajaja!!! *'Satoru:' No solo una espada puede cortar,mis manos son como cuchillos! Satoru lanzo un golpe con sus manos y corto el abdomen de Armaggedon,este furioso alzo su motosierra y golpeo a Satoru,el cual creo una espada con sus manos de energia y corto en 2 la motosierra,pateo a Armaggedon y en el aire comenzo a girar,lanzando un golpe con la palma de su mano en todo el pecho de Armaggedon. *'Satoru:' Mugen no Ken!!! Juu Zen Hou Arashi!!! Armaggedon fue derrotado con ese ataque,su armadura fue destruida y la hoja de la motosierra perdio el control,cercenando todas las cabezas de las estatuas.Hecate estaba a punto de matar a Morgana,cuando la hoja de la motosierra hizo el trabajo sucio y la espada de Hecate fue a parar a las manos de Morgana. *'Black Poet:' Es que suficiente no has tenido?! Maldigo tu sangre y la de tus hijos!! *'Arthur:No soy un experto en rimas pero... Arthur se agacho y la motosierra se clavo en la frente de Black Poet,estrellandolo contra el suelo. *'''Arthur: Si desvias tu mirada un solo momento,habras perdido la partida. Satoru habia perdido su espada y estaba a punto de llorar ya que la tenia como una fiera compañera,hasta que Morgana le dio la espada de Hecate,la cual era una espada bastante grande y maldita,Satoru la probo y con 2 cortes abrio un portal que hizo trasladar la espada a donde quisiera,Arthur cogio la espada de Black Poet y se la guardo como recuerdo y Morgana cogio ambas espadas que llevaba a la espalda Armaggedon,cobrando asi todos su premio. Mientras tanto,Hermes e Hydra.... Armageddon.JPG|Armaggedon,el destructor de estatuas Black Poet.JPG|Black Poet,el come almas de estatuas Hecate.jpg|Hecate,la reina de los sucubos Capitulo 5: Desenlace Sangriento. Hermes e Hydra luchaban furiosos en la pradera que habia sido transformada en marmol por Hydra,sus compañeros volvieron desde el pueblo y observaron como Hermes quedo incosciente tras un puñetazo de marmol de Hydra. *'Hydra:' Golpe Petrificador!!! *'Hermes:' Escudo de Odin! Hermes se protegio con un escudo,pero el puñetazo petrifico el escudo de Hermes y lo rompio en miles de pedazos,despues cogio por el cuello a Hermes y comenzo a petrificarlo,Arthur y Satoru intentaron detener a Hydra mientras que Morgana se lo llevaba del lugar. *'Hermes:' Que estan haciendo? *'Morgana:' te estamos salvando. *'Hermes:' esto es un duelo,no podeis interferir. *'Arthur:'Venga tia,que no tengo todo el dia! *'Satoru:'Mandibula de Dragon!!! Hydra se deshizo rapidamente de Arthur y Satoru con un gran golpe de marmol y se dirigio hacia Hermes con una lanza blanca,pero Morgana se interpuso y comenzo a pelear contra Hydra. *'Hydra:' Esfumate!! *'Morgana:' No sabes con quien te has topado....Soy la capitana Morgana de Belleville,comando a mil bucaneros y me he enfrentado a las bestias mas temibles del oceano,no me subestimes sucia arpia!!! Morgana invoco con su espada a una gigantesca criatura con tentaculos que intento aplastar a Hydra,la cual esquivo rapidamente los ataques y los transformo en marmol,habia conseguido transformar en estatua al mismo Kraken.Hydra golpeo a Morgana en la cara,transformandola en marmol tambien y rapidamente se dirigio hacia Arthur y Satoru,peleando de nuevo contra estos. *'Arthur:' Morgana!!! *'Satoru:' dejala! tenemos que derrotar a Hydra,si no,se habra sacrificado en vano! Arthur y Satoru peleaban en honor a Morgana contra Hydra,la cual invocaba golems de marmol y golpeaban al pistolero y al espadachin,pero Morgana comenzo a moverse,rompiendo el marmol y clavando su espada en la tierra. *'Morgana:' Sal de las profundidades marinas,yo invoco al barco legendario que ha sobrevivido al Leviathan y tiene la tripulacion mas fuerte de Samsara!!! Desde las profundidades de la tierra salio un gigantesco buque errante abandonado con una tripulacion de muertos vivientes que se acercaba a Hydra con mucha velocidad,Morgana se subio rapidamente al barco y alzo su espada hacia Hydra. *'Morgana:' EL HOLANDES ERRANTE!!! *'Hydra:' Que?! como es posible? la he transformado en marmol!! *'Arthur:' Eh samurai,que tal si hacemos un ataque juntos? *'Satoru:' Nada me haria mas feliz.... Arthur comenzo a cargar sus manos con un gigantesco cañon de energia con alas mientras que Satoru cargaba un ataque con su espada,Arthur disparo un cañonazo de energia y Satoru lo corto en varios pedazos,dividiendo asi el ataque. *'Arthur y Satoru:' CAÑON DE LA PRADERA HELADA!!! *'Morgana:' A por ella tripulacion!!! Los piratas y el ataque se dirigian rapidamente hacia Hydra,el cañonazo de Arthur y Satoru quemo a Hydra y a la vez la congelo,mientras que los piratas se llevaban el trozo de hielo con Hydra hacia el barco y se alejaban en una niebla espesa. *'Hydra:' NOOOOO!! ESTO NO ACABA AQUI!! Hydra se salio del barco y con sus manos envueltas en fuego turquesa invoco una especie de simbolo en la tierra,sacando del lugar a una gigantesca Hydra marina que escupia llamas azules. *'Hydra:' Acaba con ellos!!! *'Morgana:' Con que esas tenemos... Arthur y Satoru seguian luchando contra Hydra mientras que la criatura de esta se acercaba a Morgana,esta clavo su espada en su mano e invoco a la bestia marina mas longeva de los mares. *'Morgana:' LEVIATAN!! SAL DE LOS MARES Y DEVUELVE ESTA CRIATURA A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL OCEANO!!! Una gigantesca bestia de incontables kilometros lanzo un bocado a la criatura,saltando desde el suelo y chocando en el pueblo de las estatuas,destruyendolo y sumergiendose hasta perderse en el horizonte,mientras que Arthur y Satoru seguian luchando contra Hydra,Morgana condujo El Holandes Errante hacia Hydra y los piratas la ataron a un arbol con las cadenas malditas del barco,Arthur preparo de nuevo el ataque con Satoru,pero en vez de dividirlo,lanzarlo a la vez. *'Arthur y Satoru:' CAÑON DEL DESIERTO ARTICO!! Arthur lanzo un gran cañonazo a la vez que Satoru lanzo miles de cortes con su espada,creando una energia superior a la de antes,en esto aparecio Morgana y con las cadenas atrapo el ataque y comenzo a girar,cogiendo mas potencia. *'Morgana:' AAAAAAAAH!!!! Morgana solto el ataque y el bosque entero se consumio rapidamente,Hydra fue lanzada por los aires lejos del lugar,el barco desaparecio en la niebla y Hermes volvio a la normalidad por el momento. *'Hermes:' Que ha ocurrido? *'Satoru:' Tu querida compañera se ha marchado. *'Arthur:' QUE PALIZON LE HEMOS METIDO!!!! *'Morgana:' eh,quieres continuar o estas herido? *'Hermes:' Claro que estoy herido,no me ves el brazo!!! *'Arthur:' Pues eso,que te esperamos en la proxima ciudad. *'Hermes:' Argh! no os soporto,de verdad! Y asi los 4 compañeros se marcharon hacia la proxima ciudad,mientras que 2 samurais observaban desde la copa de un arbol y sonreian,que les deparara en el futuro a nuestros heroes? sera generoso el destino con ellos? lo descubriremos en la proxima temporada de SAMSARA! Arthur Cañon.jpg|Arthur disparando a Hydra Kraken.jpg|Kraken de Morgana Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan de Morgana El-Holandes-errante.png|El Holandes Errante Satoru cut.PNG|Satoru lanzando su ataque Saburota Hebi no Me vs Tanosuke the Cursed Samurai.jpg|Los samurais que observaban a los heroes ♪♫Nos vemos en la proxima temporada,esto no quiere decir que haya terminado SAMSARA,espero con alegria y emocion comenzar de nuevo la aventura y la accion,pero el deber y el trabajo me reclaman,asi que me marcho por una pequeña temporada! Recordad que MC Blad a nadie deja tirado,empiezan las clases y con ello el trabajo♪♫ 2º TEMPORADA YOH!! ♪♫Que pasa hermanos y hermanas! ha vuelto el afitrion!despues de las clases y el trabajo he podido hacerme un hueco para vosotros que os quiero un monton!! bueno bueno bueno basta de cursiladas....SAMSARA vuelve a la accion,asi que recibid con un fuerte aplauso a los protagonistas que molan un monton!!♪♫ thumb|right|335 px|LETS GO!! Capitulo 6:La senda del Laberinto Los 4 heroes habian llegado a una ciudad del pais Loquilandia,llamada Laberinto de Cristal.Al llegar a esta pensaron que era de broma el nombre de la ciudad,pero se quedaron en blanco cuando vieron que la ciudad estaba en constante movimiento y cada tanto un nuevo camino era creado. *'Arthur:' Yo paso de entrar ahi.... *'Hermes:' Tenemos que entrar ahi si queremos avanzar. *'Satoru:' pero es un laberinto,como lo pasaremos?! *'Morgana:' Ataos a mis cuerdas y que cada uno tire por un lado,asi no nos perderemos!!! *'Hermes:' por fin dices algo sensato... *'Morgana:' DAME TU NUMERO!!! *'Hermes:' adios al momento lucidez.... Los heroes entraron en la ciudad como pudieron,agarrados de las cuerdas fantasma de Morgana,cada uno cayo en un sitio distinto de la ciudad e hicieron su camino por su cuenta,mientras que los samurais que los espiaban los observaban de lejos y aparecio un hombre grande de pelo blanco con ropajes grisaceos y un arma grande. *'Samurai:'Señor,han entrado en la ciudad *'Samurai:' Le damos caza? *'Fantasynator:' No...aun no,los dioses los quieren vivos,solo asi conseguiremos la recompensa,id tras ellos y tradlos vivos!! si los traen muertos sereis condenados!! *'Ambos:' Si!!! Ambos espadachines se metieron en la ciudad laberinto mientras que el Fantasynator se fumaba un cigarro y esperaba con ansia la salida de alguno de los heroes. Arthur estaba deambulando por toda la ciudad sin saber que camino escojer y sin cruzarse con nadie para preguntar,Satoru pensaba cual seria el camino mas correcto,Morgana corria a lo loco por todos los lugares y Hermes traspasaba los caminos con portales,atravesando la misma materia. Uno de los espadachines habia avistado a Arthur y fue tras el,pero el mismo laberinto le perdio la pista,incluso se cruzo varias veces de frente con Arthur pero no se dio cuenta y ambos se preguntaron la direccion. *'Arthur:' Perdone,sabe como salir de este laberinto? *'Samurai:' Ojala,espero que podamos salir pronto *'Arthur:' de nada! Arthur siguio caminando y el espadachin se dio cuenta de que era quien estaba buscando,por lo que fue tras Arthur e intento golpearle,pero otro camino surgio y su espada se rompio casi por la mitad,furioso,lanzo el cacho de espada que habia sido destruido y cayo encima de Satoru,el cual corto el filo de la espada rapidamente hasta convertirlo en polvo. *'Satoru:' Nos atacan... Satoru caminaba muy precavido y sujetaba su espada,mientras que el otro espadachin aparecio de un salto al lado de Satoru,desenvaino rapido su espada y choco contra la de Satoru,los cuales comenzaron a luchar con sus espadas. *'Satoru:' Quien eres?! *'Kimosuke:' Me llamo Kimosuke el maldito!! y los dioses me han encargado capturarte! *'Satoru:' que coincidencia...estaba buscando un buen adversario. Satoru y Kimosuke pelearon por todo el laberinto,lanzando cortes que rebotaban en toda la ciudad y volvian hacia ellos,parando los ataques con sus espadas.Mientras tanto Arthur era perseguido por el otro espadachin,el cual lo encontro por fin. *'Arthur:' Que pesado eres tio! *'Saburota:' No dejare que escapes,me llamo Saburota Ojos de Serpiente y los dioses me han pedido tu cabeza!!! *'Arthur:' Ya te podian haber pedido algo mas facil,como la compra!! Arthur se encontro sin escapatoria y Saburota se dirigia hacia Arthur,el cual le brillaban los ojos como 2 linternas y alzaba la espada de Black Poet. *'Arthur:' Si mi vida ansias y mi cabeza deseas,primero deberas pasar por encima de mi cadaver y vencerme en pelea!!! *'Saburota:' esas rimas...eres el Poeta Negro? *'Arthur:' Llamame Poeta Escarlata,mis balas atraviesan a la escoria mas denigrante y mi espada lanza cortes fulminantes!!! Arthur comenzo a pelear contra Saburota con la espada alada,la cual lanzaba grandes ondas de fuego que chocaban contra el suelo y las paredes,mientras tanto Hermes habia conseguido salir de la ciudad laberinto,aviso a sus compañeros de que los rescataria,pero deberia destruir la ciudad. *'Hermes:' Debeis salir rapido!!! *'Morgana:' Estamos en ello! *'Hermes:'...Boca de Lobo Diablo!! Un gigantesco agujero negro comenzo a destruir la ciudad laberinto,Morgana consiguio salir sin problemas atravesando el laberinto a golpes,mientras que Satoru y Kimosuke seguian luchando,hasta que ambos lanzaron su ataque final. *'Satoru:' Tsuki no Mai!! Iron Swan Shot!!! *'Kimosuke:' Domo explosivo de almas!!! Kimosuke lanzo su espada al suelo y desde esta salieron varias almas con espada hacia Satoru,el cual las corto con la misma potencia que se dirigia a Kimosuke y girando le corto el torso y su abdomen,matanadolo en el acto y cogiendo su katana maldita como recompensa,mientras que Arthur seguia luchando con Saburota. *'Arthur:' Voy a acabar contigo y no te daras cuenta de tu muerte! Tu alma sera mia y lamentaras haber confiado en tu suerte!! *'Saburota:' No dejare que eso suceda,te vendras conmigo al infierno y destruire tu alma como si fuera un hilo de seda! Saburota y Arthur se dirigian entre ellos y golpearon por ultima vez con la espada,hasta que Arthur se giro y lanzo un cañonazo en la cara de Saburota,matandolo en el acto y marchandose del lugar rapidamente.Todos salieron apretujados de la ciudad y al caer sobre Hermes la ciudad fue tragada por el agujero negro y destruida en segundos. *'Hermes:' Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?! *'Satoru:' puede que haya pasado mas de lo que pensabamos. *'Arthur:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAH,TENGO BARBA!!!! *'Morgana:' es verdad...Ahora si que eres un pirata!!! *'Arthur:' callate,esto es serio!!! *'Satoru:' quieres que la corte? *'Arthur:' QUE TE DISPARO CABALLERO DEL ZODIACO,ESTATE QUIETO!! Ambos siguieron luchando como si nada mientras que Morgana y Hermes intentaban separarlos,y de pronto aparecio de la nada una especie de hada de tez negra con ropas moradas. *'Hada:' Hm,hm,hm,no debeis pelearos,son buenos compañeros *'Hermes:' mas enemigos... *'Hada:' oh nonononononono,yo soy Ataga,una ninfa de la oscuridad. *'Satoru:' Itoryuu Iai.... *'Ataga:' Por favor deteneos,quiero ayudaros!! *'Morgana:' Parad las anclas,creo que dice la verdad. *'Hermes:' Ayudarnos? *'Ataga:' Por lo que veo estan malditos y deben ir juntos hasta que finalize el hechizo,pero eso sucedera con la muerte de alguno de vosotros...Pero no permitire eso!! os ayudare a derrotar a los dioses. *'Hermes:' sube a mi hombro y guianos. Ataga se subio en el hombro de Hermes y les guio por el norte,mientras que el Fantasynator rastreaba las pisadas de los heroes con solo tocar la tierra y se dirigia hacia ellos con suma cautela y una leve sonrisa un tanto canalla. Saburota Hebi no Me vs Tanosuke the Cursed Samurai.jpg|Saburota y Kimosuke Ataga.jpg|Ataga,la ninfa de la oscuridad Fantasynator.png|Fantasynator Capitulo 7:El Capitan Zhandokan!! Nuestros heroes se dirigian al norte,guiados por su nueva compañera Ataga hacia algun punto de la desconocida tierra de Samsara,segun cruzaban selvas heladas,praderas de fuego,rios huracanados y cañones tropicales,llegaron al Reino de Playaverso,sus ciudadanos vestian una ropa de verano con camisetas hawaianas y llevaban chanclas en vez de zapatos normales.Ambos guardias que protegian la entrada cerraron el paso a los heroes con sus lanzas en forma de sombrillas. *'Satoru:' Disculpen caballeros,venimos en son de paz,solo queremos cruzar el reino. *'Guardia:' Sin ropa de verano no hay salida ni entrada. *'Arthur:' Pero si ya estamos fuera... *'Guardia:' Ahora por listo van todos al calabozo barbacoa!!! Los guardias detuvieron a los heroes y los metieron en una gran sala donde estaban agrilletados mientras que habia algunas personas celebrando la barbacoa,bailando o haciendo saltos mortales. *'Satoru:' Tenias que hablar... *'Arthur:' Pero si no he dicho nada!! *'Satoru:' Si no estuviera engrilletado te cortaria ahora mismo la lengua!! *'Arthur:' Y yo te hubiera cosido a tiros!!! *'Ataga:' Por favor,paren de discutir! intentemos pensar un modo de escapar de aqui. *'Hermes:' no hay un modo,estos grilletes son de un material bastante resistente. *'Morgana:' Entonces llamare a un amigo!! Morgana comenzo a escribir una carta con los pies y una pluma del sombrero de Hermes,la doblo como si fuera un avion de papel y la lanzo por las rejas de la celda,esquivando el fuego de la barbacoa,los bailes e incluso las medidas de seguridad electricas de la carcel,surco los oceanos y los cielos,tierras desconocidas y lejanas,incluso vio nacer gente en los pueblos,hasta llegar a un barco y clavarse en el ojo del capitan. *'Capitan:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,QUIEN JA SIO!! QUE LO MUELOH A PALOH!!! *'Bucanero:' Señor tiene usted un avion de... *'Capitan:' YA SE LO QUE TENGO IO MIERDA!! SACAME EHTO!!! Los tripulantes piratas ayudaron a su capitan y le sacaron el lastimoso avion de papel,abrio la nota con cierto enfado y comenzo a leer,unos momentos despues sonrio y con su abrecartas hizo un simbolo,lanzando el avion de papel de nuevo hacia donde venia. El avion llego de nuevo a la carcel y se metio en el ojo de Morgana,esta se golpeo contra la pared varias veces y solto el avion,lo cogio con los pies y vio una doble V como cortada en el mensaje.El barco supersonico de los piratas llego en pocos segundos a la carcel y la asaltaron con sus armas,entrando brutalmente en la carcel. *'Zhandokan:' MORGANA IA MIERDA!! MAS DEJAO EL OJO COMO UNA ASEITUNA!! *'Morgana:' Capitan!! dese prisa y desatenos,tenemos que marcharnos de aqui. *'Zhandokan:' Tieneh kikoh? *'Morgana:' tengo pasas... *'Zhandokan:' entonses date por muerta. *'Hermes:' ya esta?! kikos!?!? *'Zhandokan:' Argun problema? *'Hermes:' puedo darte los que quieras,pero desatanos!! *'Zhandokan:' primero loj kikoh... *'Hermes:' si me desatas te los doy,no puedo dartelos si no me desatas!! *'Zhandokan:' mmm..tiene rason,pos venga,mano a la obra!! Zhandokan lanzo un puñetazo a los grilletes y los rompio de un solo golpe,Hermes le entrego una bolsa de frutos secos y se marcharon del lugar,pero los guardias le detuvieron el paso y desde las sombras se encontraron con un viejo enemigo. *'Hiroshi:' Vaya vaya,pero si son los raritos que asesinaron a mi amigo!!! *'Morgana:' el yakuza... *'Arthur:' TE VOY A FUSILAR,POR TU CULPA NO DORMI BIEN ESA NOCHE!!! *'Hiroshi:' basta de parloteo,esto se acaba aqui,guardias ejecutadlos al amanecer. *'Zhandokan:' a mi tambien? *'Hiroshi:' a ti al que mas. Zhandokan se puso de rodillas y grito un NO muy largo de forma desesperada mientra que sus compañeros y camaradas piratas le apoyaban,todos fueron encadenados y puestos en uno de los pasillos del torreon del reino,el horizonte mostraba como anochecia y el frio comenzaba a subir. *'Zhandokan:' A VE ZHI PILLO AR NOTA ESE!! *'Hermes:'supongo que los dioses han ganado... *'Arthur:' no estes tan seguro! Arthur se levanto y golpeo sus grilletes contra los puños de Zhandokan,cogio la espada de Satoru y corto todos los grilletes,libreando a la tripulacion y a sus compañeros. *'Satoru:' Que la vas a desafilar!!! *'Arthur:' a ti si que te voy a desafilar!! Ambos siguieron peleando mientras que la tripulacion pirata de Zhandokan se preparaba para asediar el reino de Playaverso. *'Zhandokan:' TRIPULASION,DEMOSLE UN TOQUE PIRATAH A ESTE LUGAH!!! *'Hermes:' de que va este tio?! *'Morgana:' Es Sandokan el Marino,uno de los piratas mas peligrosos de los mares,conquisto mas de 230 islas y 12 continentes,derroto a dragones y a tiburones con sus propias manos y busca el tesoro mas grande de la historia!! El Jewelry Cove!! Zhandokan y sus compañeros piratas asaltaron el castillo y noquearon a todos los guardias que tenian delante con su Gitanian Pirate-Karate Style,los guardias no daban credito a la fuerza de Zhandokan y sus tripulantes,atravesaban las paredes como si fueran fantasmas y lo destruian todo a su paso como si fueran una ola gigante,llegaron a la sala del trono,Hiroshi estaba sentado en el trono de rey durmiendo y cuando se desperto vio la cara de Zhandokan frente a el. *'Zhandokan:' TE VIA DEJA IGUA QUE UN CHICLE PISAO!! *'Hiroshi:' Guardias!! Zhandokan agarro por la cara a Hiroshi y comenzo a luchar con sus puños contra este mientras que los compañeros se escapaban,los refuerzos de los guardias llegaban por todos lados y Morgana no queria dejar a su compañero pirata solo pero este le pidio que se marchase. *'Zhandokan:' MORGANA ILLAH QUE ME ESTHORBAS,QUITAYAH!! *'Morgana: '''pero capitan... *'Zhandokan:' TIRA YAH Y NO MIRES ATRAH!! YO ME OCUPO DEL NOTA ESTE!!! Morgana se marcho con sus compañeros y con su tripulacion pirata hacia el barco supersonico mientras que Zhandokan luchaba contra todos los guardias sin importar sus heridas,pero finalmente fue capturado,Hiroshi se reia de el en su cara por no haber conseguido su tesoro y por haber desperdiciado su vida en buscar algo que no existia,entonces Zhandokan muy enfadado le respondio. *'Zhandokan:' MIRA IO MIERDA NO HAY NADA MAH IMPORTANTE EN ER MUNDO QUE TU SUEÑOH,ZHI NO CONSIGES TUN SUEÑOS ENTONCEH ERE UN MIERDA MAH!!! Zhandokan golpeo a los guardias y clavo sus espadas en el torso de Hiroshi,le robo la cartera,todo lo que tenia de valor y se marcho nadando hacia el barco supersonico,abriendo en dos el mar y golpeando a todos los tiburones que le perseguian,salto y cayo en uno de los barriles de kikos que habia en el barco,atiborrandose de estos. *'Ataga:' Estamos de suerte!! mi brujula indica que vamos en la direccion correcta,siguamos hacia el norte. *'Morgana:' Capitan,al norte!!! *'Zhandokan:' QUE CONDUSCA OTRO,YO VOY TAJAO!!! Y asi fue como la tripulacion pirata mas poderosa de los mares se embarco en una nueva aventura junto con los heroes mientras que Fantasynator habia llegado al Reino de Playaverso,Hiroshi seguia con vida y cuando lo observo,fue pateado por Fantasynator brutalmente,con solo un disparo de su cañon elimino todo el reino,dejando ceniza y polvo mientras que seguia el rumbo de aquel barco embrujado y tripulado por Sandokan. thumb|Zhandokan el Marino Capitulo 8:La isla del tiempo al reves La tripulacion de Zhandokan se dirigia hacia una isla en lo lejano del horizonte,pero habia tempestades marinas de por medio,trombas de aguas y tormentas interminables mecian el barco hacia todos los lados,Zhandokan se daba de golpes en todos los lados mientras que intentaba conducir comiendo kikos. *'Morgana:' Veo a una serpiente marina a lo lejos!!! *'Zhandokan:' DEHALA PASÁ,QUE TIENE PRISA ALOMEHÓ *'Hermes:' yo me ocupo!!! Hermes dibujo un simbolo en las palmas de sus manos,choco ambas manos y de ellas surgio un gigantesco dragon sin ojos grisaceo,casi tan alto como la serpiente marina. *'Hermes:' Teutalion,acaba con la serpiente!!! El dragon ciego luchaba contra la serpiente marina y su pelea hizo una onda expansiva,creo una gigantesca ola que se los llevo por delante y lanzo al barco por los aires,mas alla de las nubes podian ver como el sol iluminaba el mundo y al otro lado del mundo anochecia con una luna llena. *'Arthur:' wow... *'Satoru:' simplemente hermoso. *'Hermes:' el infierno y el cielo se han juntado para darnos este espectaculo.... *'Zhandokan y Morgana:' MEH! DALE CAÑA!!! Zhandokan agarro el timon del barco y apreto el boton del centro del timon,el barco saco su motor supersonico y mas alla de la velocidad del sonido se estrellaron contra una isla lejana,en la que se podia ver como al horizonte seguian luchando Teutalion y la serpiente marina. La tripulacion salio del barco y Zhandokan planto un kiko en la costa de la isla,se subio al barco junto con su tripulacion con intencion de marcharse pero Morgana lo paro. *'Morgana:' Gracias por el viaje capitan!! *'Zhandokan:' YAAAAAAAAHRG,TIRALE PATRAS RISHI!!! *'Ataga:' Creo que es aqui,la brujula esta parpadeando. *'Zhandokan:' ZUERTE EN VUESTRO VIAJE BUCANEROS,Y QUE SOÑEIS CON MUCHOS FRUTOS SECOS!!! Zhandokan se marcho tan rapido como el viento,dejando una estela de fuego tras el barco y partiendo los mares en dos,mientras que se acercaba a la lucha entre Teutalion y la serpiente marina,los heroes se adentraron en la isla y la exploraron por varias horas,pero la isla seguia igual.Hermes se percato de que los arboles no crecian,si no que se hacian pequeños,hizo una pequeña prueba al lanzar una roca al suelo y esta se convirtio en polvo. *'Hermes:' Esta isla...tiene algo extraño. *'Satoru:' es como si hubiera algo en la atmosfera *'Arthur:' Seguro que no es nada. *'Morgana:' y aquella joya de alli que es?! *'Ataga:' eso es una especie de diamante multicolor,dicen que es una joya maldita que... Morgana y Arthur comenzaron a tirar del diamante para ellos intentando quedarselos mientras que Satoru y Hermes intentaban separarlos,cuando quitaron el diamante de la plataforma donde estaba,la isla comenzo a temblar y se abrio una compuerta circular debajo de esta,los heroes entraron en ella sin pensarlo y acabaron en la base secreta de algun cientifico loco. *'Hermes:' hemos caido en alguna trampa *'Arthur:' maldito diamante!!! *'Satoru:' eh,esas maquinas se dirigen hacia nosotros!! Frente a los heroes aparecieron miles de robots asesinos con multiples cuchillas,espadas,martillos y un sinfin de armas con las que atizarles,rapidamente fueron hacia ellos gritando la palabra Intrusos,mientras que los heroes se preparaban para luchar contra ellos. *'Ataga:' Cañon de Ninfa!! Ataga disparo con sus manos un gigantesco cañonazo de energia que elimino de un soplo a varias filas de robots,mientras que otras se abalanzaban sobre Hermes,el cual comenzo a girar y con su mano creo un campo de fuerza que los lanzo hacia la pared como si fuera una poderosa fuerza gravitatoria. *'Hermes:' Cupula de Cristal!!! Morgana,Satoru y Arthur luchaban contra los robots con sus armas,Satoru envainaba y desenvainaba rapidamente su espada maldita,mientras que Arthur disparaba a todos los lados con sus pistolas,Morgana hacia salir tiburones desde el suelo y se comian a los mismos robots con su dentadura,los robots no paraban de salir desde todos los lados y cada vez habia mas hasta que desde arriba aparecieron 3 surferos que eliminaron a todos los robots en pocos segundos. *'Hermes:' Quienes sois? *'Mike:' Mi nombre es Mike Wave,el es Zack Hawk y aquel es Billy Jones,somos los Surferos del Tiempo y protegemos esta isla de intrusos. *'Arthur:' llegais en buen momento! estos montones de chatarras no paran de salir de todos lados! *'Mike:' jajajaja,no venimos a por los robots,si no a por ustedes,esta isla fue bendecida por los dioses y nos han hablado de 4 compañeros que surcan el mundo en busca de un tesoro,y no vamos a dejar que os lleveis el reloj de la vida!! *'Ataga:' no nos queda otro modo.. Ataga y Hermes saltaron hacia Mike y comenzaron a luchar contra este,mientras que Zack luchaba contra Satoru y Billy Jones luchaba contra Arthur y Morgana,los 3 surferos luchaban fuertemente y eran poderosos,casi derrotan a los heroes. *'Mike:' no podeis luchar contra nosotros,somos los guardianes de esta isla inmortal!!! Ataga y Hermes comenzaron a crear un hechizo muy poderoso del cual salio un gigantesco humanoide con runas en su cuerpo y ojos brillantes,con una forma espiritual. *'Hermes y Ataga:' Cañon de Eon!!! Un gigantesco cañonazo salio de la mano del humanoide,lanzando a Mike hacia la pared y dejandolo incosciente de la explosion del golpe,Satoru y Zack luchaban rapidamente con su tabla y su espada maldita,Zack hizo una voltereta girando hacia Satoru,el cual giro su espada rapiadmente como un ventilador y vencio a Zack,cortando su tabla. *'Satoru:' Twins Rengoku!! *'Zack:' Agrh!! Zack cayo al vacio de la base cientifica junto con Mike,Billy jones aun seguia luchando contra Arthur y Morgana,cuando se dirigio hacia ellos a toda velocidad,ambos prepararon una taque combinado,como Hermes con Ataga. Arthur empuño ambas pistolas y Morgana creo un cañon naval en sus manos,al juntar ambas armas se creo como un cañon con tentaculos de color rojizo y plateado,cargando un rayo de luz. *'Billy': Viajo en el tiempo,eso no puede matarme!!! *'Arthur:' Saludos a tus paradojas de otras lineas temporales!!! *'Ambos:' Oregon Tsunami!!! El cañonazo dio de lleno a Billy y lo desintegro en el acto,los 4 heroes fueron al final de la base y encontraron un reloj que estaba marcha atras,Ataga puso el reloj del derecho y el tiempo volvio a la normalidad,pero la base cientifica se caia debido a que era un mecanismo de auto destruccion. *'Satoru y Arthur:' La que has liado Ataga!!! *'Ataga:' oye,que no es mi culpa! *'Satoru,Arthur y Morgana:' Y DE QUIEN SI NO!!! *'Hermes:' no os preocupeis ahora por eso,tenemos que salir lo antes posible. Hermes cogio una canica de su bolsillo y la estrello contra el suelo,creando un portal gigante,los heroes salieron del lugar rapidamente,Ataga recogio el reloj rapidamente y consiguio salir antes de que la base cientifica se derrumbase,el portal que creo Hermes era aleatorio por lo que les llevo a la otra punta del mapa de Samsara,en La Silla del Suicida,un pais peligroso donde Hermes era conocido y buscado por la ley. Mientras tanto,Zhandokan habia derrotado a la serpiente marina y habian anclado su barco al lado de un remolino de agua que se lo tragaba todo mientras que cenaban y celebraban en honor a los kikos que les regalo Hermes. *'Zhandokan:' MAH SERVESA QUE NO TENGO,ILLO TU DALE CAÑA A ESA MESA DJ,VAMOOOOOOOOOOOO VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Billy Jones.jpg|Billy Jones,el surfero guardian del Reloj de la Vida Zack Hawk.jpg|Zack Hawk,el otro guardian del Reloj de la Vida Mike Wave.jpg|Mike Wave,el jefe guardian del Reloj de la Vida 205_all_690_300.jpg|El Reloj de la Vida 9979a55f1f9bd8fff5845543a57fad2a.jpg|Teutalion,el dragon de Hermes Capitulo 9:El Artefacto del Paladin Los heroes habian llegado al pais de La Silla del Suicida,donde los mercenarios,ladrones,asesinos y gente de la peor calaña habitaba en el lugar,trapicheos de artefactos magicos y objetos valiosos estaban a la orden del dia y la proteccion del lugar por parte de una figura con autoridad brillaba por su ausencia. *'Arthur:' este lugar esta lleno de gente... *'Satoru:' no digas ni una palabra mas,o nos las veremos con cualquiera de estos tipos... *'Hermes:.... *'''Morgana: EH,A VER,ESAS MIRADAS PARA OTROS LADOS,QUE HAN LLEGADO LOS MANDAMAS DEL LUGAR!! SI NOS MOLESTAIS SUFRIRAN NUESTRA IRA!! Los heroes hicieron un facepalm y gritaron a Morgana por haber llamado tanto la atencion,mientras que los mercenarios y la gente del lugar los miraba con caras asesinas y se dirigian hacia ellos,pero uno en particular se hizo pasar entre la horda de mercenarios,un hombre con sombrero de paja y una guadaña,con cara de loco y ropas de granjero. *'Hermes:' Espantaheroes... *'Arthur: '''quien es ese tio? *'Hermes:' Uno de los cazaheroes mas chungos.... *'Espantaheroes:' Vaya,parece que aun me recuerdas Hermes... *'Hermes:' tus asesinatos no han sido olvidados en mi clan... *'Espantaheroes:' he estado esperandote por 16 años,creo que es hora de zanjas asuntos!!! Espantaheroes se dirigio hacia Hermes con su guadaña y le ataco,mientras que Hermes desenvainaba un gigantesco baculo con cuernos que lo detuvo,el baculo fue envuelto en una oscura luz y ataco a Espantaheroes,mientras que este cortaba las rafagas del baculo con su guadaña,los heroes fueron acorralados por los mercenarios,por lo que no tardaron en luchar. *'Espantaheroes:' sigues teniendo esos reflejos!! *'Hermes:' te dije que si te volvia a ver no saldrias con vida!!!! *'Espantaheroes:' eso lo veremos ahora! Ambos chocaron sus armas y formaron una onda expansiva,mientras que Arthur disparaba a los mercenarios con sus pistolas,Satoru cortaba rapidamente a estos y Morgana nadaba en la tierra como si fuera el mar y atacaba a los mercenarios con gigantescas olas y su espada maldita,mientras que Ataga utilizo su magia y protegia el Reloj de la Vida. *'Espantaheroes:' Ala de Cuervo de Acero!!! El Espantaheroes ataco fuertemente a Hermes mientras que este se protegia con la magia de su baculo,Espantaheroes siguio lanzando mas ataques mas rapido hasta que partio el baculo de Hermes y lo estrello contra el muro de un edificio,los heroes habian derrotado a los mercenarios sin muchos problemas,pero vieron como Espantaheroes intentaba matar a Hermes,fue entonces cuando de la nada salio un hombre de ropas blancas y cabello largo,parando el ataque de Espantaheroes con sus manos. *'Espantaheroes:' Eh tu,quitate de mi camino!!! *'Paladin:' lo siento....pero no puedo permitir esto. El paladin lo lanzo volando por los aires con sus manos y Espantaheroes se estrello contra una fuente que habia cerca del lugar,Hermes consiguio ver la figura del paladin algo borrosa hasta que pudo enfocarlo con su mirada. *'Hermes:' Alector! *'Alector:' Hermes? que haces tu aqui? *'Hermes:' es una larga historia,te la contare de camino. El Espantaheroes gritaba de rabia y se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia Alector,el cual solamente golpeo el torso del enemigo y lo dejo incosciente,mientras que ayudaba a Hermes a levantarse,los heroes siguieron a Alector a su casa y descansaron un poco tras las intensivas aventuras que tuvieron. *'Alector:' vaya,eso es toda una odisea,seguro que los dioses no estan nada contentos ahora. *'Hermes:' que se jodan los dioses,queremos vivir nuestra vida. *'Alector:' la vida no se puede vivir como uno quisiera por desgracia,este mundo esta asolado por la oscuridad desde aquel dia. *'Arthur y Satoru:' que dia? *'Alector:' Hace 120.000 años,el legendario brujo Electrion tuvo una pelea a muerte con el rey de la oscuridad Olexion,por desgracia Electrion no tuvo tanta suerte en la batalla y fue encarcelado y torturado por Olexion,mientras que este asolaba el mundo en oscuridad y creaba a los dioses que estarian a su servicio,desde aquel dia Olexion se convirtio en el dios supremo del mundo y todo aquel que fuera en contra de sus reglas moriria o seria buscado para ser torturado hasta el infinito... *'Arthur y Satoru:' Lo venceremos!! No hay ningun problema!!! *'Hermes:' no es tan facil,ademas,si a vostros os gana un dragon purasangre. *'Arthur:' que dices tio,lo freire a tiros en nada!! *'Satoru:' mi filo es mas rapido que su llamarada! *'Alector:' entonces hacedlo. *'Ambos:' eh?! *'Alector:' Os propongo el desafio de derrotar al Grougalouragran,el dragon negro. *'Hermes:' estas loco?! los mataria sin esforzarse! *'Ambos:' Oye,que seguimos aqui eh!!! *'Alector:' vamos Hermes no seas asi,ten confianza en ellos,yo tuve confianza en ti. *'Hermes:....Esta bien,pero si mueren no me encargare de resucitarles!!! *'''Arthur y Satoru: Como mola!!! *'Morgana:' Alector,donde hay cerveza aqui? *'Alector:' oh,se me olvido comentarlo,no hay cerveza,pero tengo una bebida mas elegante,Hidromiel de Gero. Alector le ofrecio la Hidromiel a Morgana y esta se la bebio sin pensarlo,la bebida le encanto y pidio mas bebida de Hidromiel mientras que Hermes hablaba con Arthur y Satoru sobre el reto de Grougalouragran.Ataga observaba el Reloj de la Vida y Alector se sorprendio de ver el artefacto en manos de Ataga. *'Alector:' de donde has sacado eso? *'Ataga:' de una isla,3 surferos la protegian pero tambien querian matarnos y no queria dejarla alli. *'Alector:' hiciste bien...el Reloj de la Vida es el artefacto mas poderoso para los brujos,con el podemos vovler en el tiempo y cambiar el curso de la historia! Pero si lo utilizamos moriremos,ese es el precio de utilizar el Reloj. *'Ataga:' Entonces te lo entregare,nosotros no lo necesitamos. *'Alector:' oh,es un gesto muy bonito por tu parte,lo guardare como un tesoro. Al dia siguiente.... Arhtur y Satoru se habian preparado para el reto de cazar a Grougalouragran,un dragon negro que vivia en las profundidades del monte Muela Del Juicio Final.Si traian algo del dragon habrian superado el reto,si no volvian se les daria por muerto y no habrian completado el reto,el tiempo que disponian era de 3 horas. Mientras tanto,Fantasynator habia llegado a La Silla del Suicida y pregunto a Espantaheroes donde estaban los heroes,Espantaheroes se lo dijo y Fantasynator le dio una pocion de vida mientras que se alejaba en el horizonte,Espantaheroes se bebio la pocion y mas fuerte que nunca fue en busca de los heroes,cuando vio a lo lejos a Arthur y Satoru compartir un carruaje en direccion al monte de la Muela del Juicio Final,Espantaheroes se subio a su bici y les siguio la pista,mientras tanto,Hermes,Morgana y Ataga reposaban y descansaban en la casa de Alector,el paladin hechizero blanco,el cual observaba con deseo y ansia el Reloj de la Vida. Alector.png|Alector,el paladin hechizero Espantaheroes.jpg|Espantaheroes,el mercenario Electrion.jpg|Electrion,el legendario brujo Olexion.jpg|Olexion,el rey de la oscuridad y dios supremo de Samsara Grougaloragran (Dragon).jpg|Grougalouragran,el dragon negro Capitulo 10: Dragones y Mazmorras (Parte 1) Arthur y Satoru se dirigian hacia el Monte de la Muela del Juicio Final,el carruaje les dejo cerca del lugar,subieron montaña arriba y encontraron a unos tipos badass con armas badass. *'Arthur:' Quienes son estos? *'Satoru:' Eh,perdonad,alli arriba acaba el monte? *'Golden:' Pues claro!! pero no lo ves? *'Arthur:' perdonadlo,es que no ve bien. *'Satoru:' a que te decapito!! *'Golden:' Eh Silver,apuesto a que estos no son capaces de matar al dragon. *'Silver:' Pfff,seguro tronco!! *'Arthur:' QUE NO?! *'Satoru:' Tajare sus cuernos con el filo de mi espada!! Ambos heroes subieron rapidamente la cima,griatando como barbaros mientras que Silver y Golden comenzaron a reirse de estos.Al llegar,los heroes se encontraron al gigantesco dragon que descansaba en una gran guarida,ambos sin hacer ruido se acercaron y alzaron sus armas,pero la cola del dragon dormido los lanzo contra la pared. *'Arthur:' Si que pesa el lagarto!! *'Satoru:' Pero disparale! *'Arthur:' Crees que iban a afectarle mis balas a esa cara de piedra que tiene?!?! *'Satoru:' no lo se!! pruebalo!! Arthur comenzo a disparar a la cara del dragon mientras que Satoru golpeaba con su espada la cola de este,el dragon no recibia daños algunos,hasta que una de las balas de Arthur reboto en sus dientes y se desperto repentinamente,al levantarse hizo temblar la cueva y comenzaron a caer estalacticas,Satoru las corto en momentos mientras que Arthur se protegia con el Matamonjas.El dragon comenzo a lanzar llamas mientras que los heroes se separaban y le atacaban por lados diferentes,aunque fue en vano,las alas del dragon los lanzaron por los aires. *'Arthur:' Que potencia!!! *'Satoru:' Menuda bestia! Arthur acabo chocando contra unas rocas que habia cerca de la cueva,mientras que Satoru se choco contra las estalactitas y quedo incosciente,el dragon se puso de pie y comenzo lanzar golpes con sus largas extremidades hacia la pared,creando temblores en el lugar.Arthur comenzo a dispararle con el Matamonjas,pero era inefectivo,le hacia enfadar mas. *'Arthur:' Samurai,despierta,no es hora de dormir!! El dragon rugia y lanzaba llamaradas gigantescas a Arthur,Satoru desperto repentinamente y corto las llamas con un corte casi invisible,rapidamente salio Arthur y junto su cañon con Satoru para atacarle,pero fueron aplastados por la cabeza del dragon.Satoru se fijo que una muela de este la tenia carcomida por una carie,entonces salto y agarro los cuernos del dragon. *'Arthur:' No es tiempo de montar en dragones!! *'Satoru:' mira en su boca! arrancale esa muela,esa es la fuente de su furia!! *'Arthur:' Eso es... Arthur salto en la boca del dragon y comenzo a arrancar la muela del dragon,Satoru salio volando y el dragon cerro la boca,luego escupio fuertemente a Arthur y saco la muela que tanto le dolia al dragon,Satoru y Arthur chocaron sus puños mientras que el dragon volvia a su forma humana. *'Grougaloragran:' Me han quitado ese dolor tan infame y doloroso,como puedo recompensarles? *'Arthur:' no estaria mal una pequeña visita a la casa de un amigo. *'Satoru:' si,vamos a darle una leccion a Hermes! Grougalouragran se marcho junto con los heroes,mientras que Golden y Silver les observarban y les comia la envidia,por lo que salieron a luchar contra los heroes. *'Golden:' no es justo!! nosotros lo intentamos mas de una semana!!! *'Silver:' han hecho trampas,esa no era la prueba que.. Satoru y Arthur miraron de manera seria y retorcida a sus contrincantes,desenvainando sus armas rapidamente y lanzandolos por los aires. *'Satoru y Arthur:' FUERA DE MI CAMINO!!!! *'Grougalouragran:' que potencial... Al final,los heroes tardaron bastante en llegar a la casa de Alector,se hizo de noche antes de llegar al pueblo y sus compañeros comenzaron a preocuparse por estos,hasta que ambos heroes abrieron la puerta de una patada y entraron con sonrisas en sus caras,pero Hermes y Alector le lanzaron un capon a cada uno. *'Alector y Hermes:' ESOS MODALES,PEDAZOS DE ANIMALES!!!! *'Satoru y Arthur:' perdon... *'Alector:' por cierto,como os ha ido la prueba? *'Hermes:' ya veo que vienen sin pruebas. Grougalouragran entro en la casa y ambos enseñaron la muela que le arrancaron a este,la cual era tan grande como el diente de un dragon. *'Grougalouragran:' estos chicos me han quitado ese dolor tan grande que tenia. *'Alector:' no puedo creerlo,han superado la prueba!!! *'Hermes:' la suerte del principiante... *'Alector:' Preparados para la segunda? Satoru y Arthur se extrañaron por las palabras de Alector,derrepente soltaron el colmillo en la cara de Hermes y fueron a sentarse rapidamente con Alector. *'Satoru:' que es esta vez!! *'Arthur:' vamos,podemos con todo!! *'Grougalouragran:' si te importa,prefiero ponerles la prueba yo,tu eres muy blando haciendo pruebas joven Alector. *'Alector:' como lo desee maestro. *'Satoru y Arthur:' COMO?!?! *'Alector:' el es mi maestro de magia,se retiro a aquella cueva para meditar,pero no supe mas de el. *'Grougalouragran:' La segunda prueba es ir a por la Gema de los Mil Ojos. *'Ambos:' Eh??? *'Grougalouragran:' Se encuentra en el Acantilado del Vago,donde dicen que esta hechizado desde hace mas de 1000 años y que nadie ha podido atrapar a la gema,si la atrapan,tendran una recompensa. *'Arthur y Satoru:' DALO POR HECHO!!! Mientras tanto,Fantasynator se encontro con Golden y Silver,los cuales discutian en el bosque tras haberse encontrado con Arthur y Satoru,Espantaheroes se encontro con ellos y todos decidieron formar un equipo antiheroes,buscando a estos para ganarse el respeto de los dioses. Grougaloragran.png|Grougalouragran (Humano) Golden.jpg|Golden,el guerrero espadachin Silver.jpg|Silver,el guerrero pistolero dragon_tooth_by_nekromantics-d4ff256.jpg|Diente de Grougalouragran gema.jpg|Gema de los 1000 Ojos Capitulo 11: Dragones y Mazmorras (Parte 2) Arthur y Satoru salieron de la casa de Alector bien temprano,alquilaron el mismo carruaje y se marcharon al Acantilado del Vago,mientras que Alector y los demas heroes salieron a comprar cosas. *'Alector':Como llevan varios dias aqui y sus armas estan algo estropeadas compraremos algunas cosas. *'Morgana:' Yo pienso comprarme un galeon volador!!! *'Hermes:' no digas tonterias,ningun vehiculo vuela. *'Morgana:' ah,pero este barco no es un barco cualquiera,se trata nada mas ni nada menos que el legendario navio de Calico Jack! un pirata que derroto a Barbanegra y Barbablanca hace mucho tiempo y que... *'Hermes:' como sea,los barcos no vuelan. *'Morgana:' hmpf,ya lo veremos. Mientras que compraban cosas en el mercado de la plaza de la ciudad,Arthur y Satoru estaban llegando al acantilado,el cual veian a lo lejos,al bajar del carruaje pago al señor que les llevaba y comenzaron a dirigirse al acantilado donde empezo a entrarles un gran cansancio. *'Arthur:' tio estoy molido.... *'Satoru:' mi cuerpo pide una siesta. *'Arthur:' sera por la prueba de ayer? solo tardamos unas horas. *'Satoru:' habra sido la almohada. Ambos heroes comenzaron a escuchar una melodia dulce que provenia del acantilado y comenzaron a cerrar los ojos poco a poco,terminando por dormirse.La chica que cantaba resulto ser un demonio que intento matarlos,cuando derrepente una chica samurai derroto al demonio y los heroes despertaron derrepente. *'Satoru:' quien eres? *'Helly:' Me llamo Helly Maiden y vengo a por la gema. *'Arthur:' eh,como es que no te has dormido? *'Helly:' un espadachin nunca duerme. *'Satoru:' esa espada... La espada que portaba Helly era una hoja plateada con inscripciones circulares en ella,Satoru se sorprendio por que conocia bien aquella espada. *'Arthur:' eh samurai,que te pasa,has visto a un fantasma o que? *'Satoru:' esa es Midnight Butterfly,su hoja proviene del cabello de un antiguo monstruo llamado Yasha,el cual tenia forma de un dragon con alas de mariposa. *'Helly:' veo que sabes la historia. *'Satoru:' como puedes tener una espada tan poderosa? *'Helly:' por que yo derrote a ese monstruo. Satoru se asusto un poco,ya que Yasha era un legendario tembile monstruo que era imposible de matar aun si eras un heroe. *'Arthur:' bueno,os dejo solos,me voy a por la gema. *'Helly:' tu quieto ahi,la gema es mia!! Helly levanto su espada y una rafaga de energia lanzo por los aires a Arthur,estrellandolo contra un arbol.Satoru desenvaino su espada y ambos samurais se miraron,empuñando su espada fuertemente hasta que llego Arthur pegando tiros con su Matamonjas. *'Arthur:' arde en el infierno bruja!!! Helly comenzo a luchar contra Arthur,pero lo derroto facilmente con un movimiento ligero,Satoru preparo su ataque y se abalanzo sobre Helly,ambas espadas chocaron y formaron una tormenta devastadora de vientos y truenos que hacian temblar el mar.Ambos contrincantes chocaban fuertemente sus hojas entre ellos y hacian temblar la mismisima tierra mientras que la gema les observaba. *'Satoru:' no sere derrotado por esta espada!! *'Helly:' es imposible que me venzas,tengo a una espada legendaria y me costo mucho conseguirla como para que un parguela me reviente con una normal!!! Helly envio por los aires a Satoru y le golpeo con su espada,atravesandole un gigantesco rayo de energia brillante en todo el pecho,Helly envaino su espada terminando el combate,pero cuando se dio la vuelta fue escopeteada por Arthur,quien se habia levantado,Helly salio volando por los aires y termino incosciente en un arbol mientras que las balas de plastico rebotaban hacia atras. Arthur cogio la Gema de los mil ojos y se la guardo,pero el lugar comenzo a derrumbarse,rapidamente cogio a Satoru y a Helly,esta ultima pensandoselo un momento,cogio sus espadas y se marcho del lugar con ambos corriendo. Mientras tanto,los demas heroes habian comprado armas y objetos misticos,al llegar a casa todos observaron a Arthur entrando por la puerta y dejando los cuerpos de ambos espadachines en una cama,les conto que habia sucedido y Ataga les curo con su polvo de hada,mientras que ambos despertaban y se miraban comenzaron a empujarse desde la cama hasta caerse los dos. *'Satoru:' que hace ella aqui?! *'Arthur:' como te gustaba tanto pense en traer a tu novia *'Satoru: YO TE MATO PISTOLERO!!!' *'Helly:' DEJAME AYUDARTE!!!! *'Arthur:' ven como se quieren? *'Ambos:' callate!!!! Todos los heroes se reian mientras que ambos espadachines intentaban matar a Arthur,el cual corrio por toda la ciudad escapando de ambos,Satoru y Helly casi lo alcanzaron en varias ocasiones,pero Arthur se libraba lanzandoles gatos pequeños que no les podian hacer daño.Arthur llego finalmente a la casa de Alector y le enseño la gema de los mil ojos,la cual la junto con la muela del dragon. *'Alector:' Bien,solo os falta un ultimo objeto para completar las pruebas heroicas!! *'Arthur:' si!! *'Satoru:' te encontre!!!! Satoru golpeo a Arthur con su espada,pero fue detenido por Grougalouragran,mientras que Helly se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de Morgana. *'Hermes:' bien valientes,esta vez sere yo quien ponga la prueba. *'Arthur:' no bromees. *'Satoru:' te tenemos vigilado... *'Hermes:' La prueba es la siguiente:debeis de conseguir el libro de las lagrimas,que se encuentra en el fondo del Mar Triste.Hay muchas perlas en forma de libro y pueden confundirse,si se confunden habran perdio todas las pruebas. *'Ambos:' Jah!! TE DAREMOS UNA LECCION! *'Hermes:' eso decidselo al Encalidion que guarda el libro. *'Ambos:' un...Encalidion!!! *'Helly:' no es ese monstruo una especie de jaguar marino de muchas cabezas? *'Hermes:' Efectivamente,tienen la desventaja de que iran lentos por el agua,pero ese jaguar ira a toda pastilla,buena suerte,comenzais mañana al amanecer. *'Ambos:' LO CONSEGUIREMOS!!! *'Hermes:' en cuanto a ti espadachina,prefieres pasar la noche aqui? *'Satoru:' Que?!?!?! *'Helly:' la verdad es que... Helly cayo dormida tras el tiempo que estuvo en el Acantilado del Vago y se tumbo en la cama,Hermes miro a Satoru y se encogio de hombros,mientras que Satoru estaba rabiando y se cruzo de brazos mirando para otro lado. *'Grougalouragran:' Alector,estos heroes pueden ser esos legendarios guerreros de la profecia del megalito? *'Alector:' no lo se maestro,pero podrian tener algo que ver... Mientras que los heroes se preparaban para dormir,Fantasynator habia llegado a la casa de Alector y preparo sus grandes cañones para destruir la casa,escupiendo su cigarro. Helly Maiden.jpg|Helly Maiden,la rockera samurai the_sea_beast_by_hanyousblood-d4hef25.jpg|Encandelion,la bestia marina Gema.jpg|Gema de los 1000 Ojos d.jpg|Libro de las Lagrimas 1576b9df6c8c044b001437242969e9c5.jpg|Sunset of Golden Age (El Atardecer de la Edad Dorada) MC Optimus.jpg|MC Optimus Capitulo 12: Dragones y Mazmorras (Parte 3) A la noche,Fantasynator tenia intencion de destruir la casa de Alector con uno de sus cañones,Grougalouragran pudo escuchar aun dormido el ruido del gatillo de Fantasynator y rapidamente salio de la casa y escupio fuego en el suelo,haciendo que el grupo de Fantasynator se retiraran un poco hacia atras. *'Grougalouragran:' Se quien eres,he escuchado que eres un cazador de heroes,me equivoco? *'Fantasynator:' Soy el Fantasynator y los dioses me han prometido el cielo si cazo a los 4 heroes que duermen ahi dentro. *'Grougalouragran:' no permitire tal osadia.... Grougalouragran y Fantasynator comenzaron a pelear entre ellos,ambos lanzando ataques flamigeros tan grandes que los ciudadanos del lugar creyeron que era un incendio y decidieron acudir al lugar,pero cuando descubrieron que eran Grougalouragran el viejo y Fantasynator se marcharon rapidamente,Espantaheroes cogio a una niña de rehen. *'Espantaheroes:' Pareces sabrosa,esta noche hare sopa de cria!! Una espada golpeo a Espantaheroes y lo hecho para atras,Satoru y los heroes se habian levantado y salieron del fuego para enfrentarse a sus adversarios.Satoru intento enfrentar a Espantaheroes,pero Golden intervino y comenzo una lucha entre los espadachines,Arthur salvo a la niña del lugar pero casi fue atravesado por una bala de Silver y comenzo una lucha entre ellos,Espantaheroes intento cazar a mas personas,pero fue detenido por Morgana.Hermes mientras tanto ayudaba a Grougalouragran y Alector a luchar contra Fantasynator. *'Los 3:' Llamarada de Bambu!!! Una gigantesca llamarada salio de las manos de los 3 hechizeros,atacando asi a Fantasynator,pero no le causo ningun efecto.Helly desaparecio del lugar junto con Ataga,robando asi el Reloj de la Vida.Fantasynator las vio correr y entonces dejo de atacar a los heroes. *'Fantasynator:' Equipo,retirada!! El equipo de Fantasynator se retiro rapidamente del lugar mientras que los heroes se reagrupaban,aun habiendo sucedido aquel incidente Arthur y Satoru estaban empeñados en conseguir el Libro de las Lagrimas y se dirigieron hacia el Mar Triste. *'Arthur:' Vamos a por el libro!!! *'Satoru:' yo me encargo de la bestia,debilucho *'Arthur:' a quien llamas tu debilucho?? *'Satoru:' a tus pistolas mojadas. *'Arthur:' AHHH,MIS PISTOLAS!!!! Ambos bajaron al fondo del mar aguantando la respiracion y buscaron conciencudamente el Libro de las Lagrimas,tras varias horas de intensa busqueda y muchas salidas a la superficie para seguir buscando no encontraron el libro,pero si el cadaver de la bestia,la cual yacia en el suelo,ambos se volvieron a la casa de Alector y le explicaron lo sucedido a Hermes. *'Arthur:' Ese libro no estaba ahi *'Satoru:' parecia como si otro hubiera llegado antes,la bestia ya habia muerto. *'Alector:' no es vuestra culpa,tambien han desaparecido el colmillo y la gema. *'Grougalouragran: '''El Reloj de la Vida tampoco esta!!! Todos se asustaron al ver que ni Ataga ni Helly Maiden estaban en el lugar,recibieron una comunicacion a traves de un pergamino. *'Alector leyendo:' Los heroes a veces no ganan,si la gema,el libro y el comillo quieren recuperar,una batalla contra MC Optimus debeis ganar,y si deciden abandonar el Reloj de la Vida sera programado para mataros y los dioses tendran menos problemas. *'Hermes:' Necesitamos un rapero.... Por la puerta entro Zhandockan de una patada junto con toda su tripulacion. *'Zhandockan:' ARGUIE HA DISHO RAPERO?? *'Hermes:' no me digas que.... *'Zhandockan:EN JEFECTIVO SOY RAPERO!!! Y TAMBIEN TENGOH UN NHUEVO BUGA NAUTICO,KEREIH VERLOH O NO JIRUAS? *'''Morgana: Dalo por hecho capitan!!! Todos los heroes salieron al mar y observaron el nuevo y gigantesco barco de Zhandockan,el cual llevaba velas rojas y algo rasgadas. *'Morgana:' que es este barco? *'Zhandockan:' ILLA ETO EH ER SUNSET OF GOLDEN AGE,LAH VELAH TAN MANSHA CON LA ZHANGRE DE LO ENEMIGO Y ENCIMA ZAZE INTANGIBLE,COMO TE QUEA,NI CALICO YAK NI NA. *'Morgana:' Jah,pero puede volar?! *'Zhandockan:' Y ANDA POR TIERRA,EH MULTI TERRESTRE,VA POR TOS LAOS,AMOS A PARTIRLE LA CARA A ESOH EN UNA BATALLA GALLOH!! Y asi todos los heroes subieron al galeon escarlata del capitan Zhandockan,donde estaba cubierto de miles de armas y de mas artilugios futuristas,se marcharon a toda mecha hacia las localizaciones que indicaba el pergamino mientras que Fantasynator miraba el Reloj de la Vida con interes. *'Fantasynator:' Bien hecho Helly y Ataga,con vuestra ayuda me librare de esos heroes tan pesados,gracias a este artefacto tan poderoso. *'Helly:' Que es esa cosa? *'Fantasynator:' El Reloj de la Vida es un artefacto con el cual puedes volver a la epoca que quieras,sea pasado o futuro,seguramente fue guardado por la familia de Alector mucho tiempo hasta que le fue arrebatado,no tiene precio el poder que ostenta. *'Espantaheroes:' Y que hay de ese robot? va a vencerles? *'Fantasynator:' Tranquilo,eso es el calentamiento,les presento al mejor espadachin,mejor pistolero,mejor mago vivo y mejor pirata del mundo:Ashura "Hoja de Bambu",Milver "Grave" Undertaker,Ozwald "Emerald" y por ultimo,Goultard "El barbaro",con estos 4 aliados no pueden hacerme nada.Las historietas de heroes llegan a su fin.... 1576b9df6c8c044b001437242969e9c5.jpg|Sunset of Golden Age (El Atardecer de la Edad Dorada) MC Optimus.jpg|MC Optimus Goultard.jpg|Goultard El Barbaro,el legendario pirata Milver Undertaker.JPG|Milver Undertaker,el mejor pistolero del mundo Ozwald.png|Ozwald,el mejor mago del mundo Ashura.jpg|Ashura,el mejor espadachin del mundo Capitulo 13: Tormenta Fantasma El Sunset of Golden Age habia pasado por casi todo el oceano en busca de Fantasynator debido a que su capitan se perdia rapidamente,en el camino encontraron multitud de pruebas y fuerzas de la naturaleza,pero eso no impidio llegar a su destino al gran galeon. A lo lejos Fantasynator observo las velas del galeon atravesando la espesa niebla,y en el carajo del mastil estaba Zhandockan agarrado al mismo con una sonrisa picara. La tripulacion desembarco y los heroes bajaron del barco,observando a Ataga y Helly del lado de Fantasynator junto con los demas enemigos. *'Hermes:' Nos volvemos a ver Fantasynator.. *'Fantasynator:' Os prometo que no saldreis de aqui con vida. *'MC Optimus: '''Yoh!! *'Zhandockan:' VAMOH!!! Una instrumental comenzo a sonar de fondo y Optimus comenzo a pavonearse delante de Zhandockan,el cual le miraba bastante mal. *'MC Optimus: Entra el mejor MC del lugar,aparta del camino si no quieres llorar,vas a vomitar cuando veas tu cara estrujada en mis grandes manos de hojalata,te consideras pirata y no llegas a bucanero,no sabes hablar y eso demuestra tu intelecto,no fuiste a la escuela,tampoco te sacaste la ESO,una inteligencia artificial te vence en un momento!!' *'Zhandockan:' Si yo soy un bucanero tu eres una calculadora,estas hablando con el rey que te partira la boca,estas oxidado tus rimas lo confirman,afirman que chirrias cual visagra de una puerta rota,vete de aqui por que vas desentonao,tu claxon esta totalmente desafinao,eres un cagao que va de gallo cuando eres todavia peor que los burlaos. Una gigantesca ovacion se escucho a lo lejos (Turn Down for What - Deal with it) y dejaron en pañales a Optimus,el cual se retiro y Zhandockan asumio la victoria,Fantasynator no permitio la derrota y se marcharon del lugar,pero se olvidaron de la gema. *'Zhandockan:' ILLOH SE LA CAIOH ESTO!!! *'Hermes:' es la gema... *'Morgana:' y eso de alli? A lo lejos se veia un gran coliseo donde parecia haber torneos de lucha,Fantasynator entro en el coliseo mientras que los heroes le perseguian. *'Hermes:' tenemos que entrar en el torneo!!! Al cabo de un rato se inscribieron en el torneo donde pelear y ganar era la unica opcion de atrapar a Fantasynator,las primeras rondas comenzaron y los heroes derrotaron facilmente al primer equipo. *'Comentarista:' BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL COLISEO CYAN,ESTE AÑO TENEMOS COMO PRINCIPIANTES AL EQUIPO GJKS Y SSSS,COMO VETERANOS DEL AÑO PASADO TENEMOS AL EQUIPO TTSY Y AL EQUIPO GANADOR DEL AÑO PASADO, FRBO!!! QUE COMIENZEN LOS PRELIMINARES!!!! El equipo GJKS se enfrento a los heroes,solo podian participar 4 contendientes,por lo que los 4 heroes participaron en combates de 4 contra 4 *'Comentarista: Y AQUI LLEGA LA PRIMERA LUCHA,LOS RIVALES SON...GRETTEL VS ARTHUR, HERMES VS KALIGULA,JUPITER VS MORGANA Y SATORU VS SANDSTORM,QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE!!! Hermes ataco rapidamente a Kaligula,la cual comenzo a dispararle,las balas no le afectaban y se envolvio en su capa oscura,desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de Kaligula,rompiendo su arma rapidamente con su espada ,Kaligula comenzo a golpearle con los puños,pero la fuerza de Hermes hizo volar a Kaligula,descalificandola. Arthur y Grettel se disparaban flechas y balas,ninguno de los dos cedian,Arthur no podia salir al terreno de combate ya que las flechas eran explosivas y si se le clavaba alguna explotaria,por lo que utilizo el Matamonjas,pero Gretell tenia un arma similar,el Cazacazadores,ambos comenzaron a disparar cañonazos en medio del lugar hasta que se dieran. Mientras tanto,Jupiter y Morgana luchaban fieramente,Jupiter tenia una espada propulsada por un cohete,pero Morgana no dejaria que le venciera,por lo que utilizo su tatuaje del brazo para invocar a la bestia marina de las profundidades:Un dragon marino.Morgana lo lanzo hacia Jupiter,el cual mato al dragon rapidamente con su espada,pero no contaba con que Morgana hizo que el agua fuera su puño,agarro a Jupiter y lo estrello en el suelo,ganando el combate. Satoru y Sandstorm peleaban casi parejos,Sandstorm utilizaba ataques fisicos mientras que Satoru golpeaba a Sandstorm con su espada,los golpes hacian volar las chispas y cada vez eran mas fuertes,Sandstorm hizo que su puño vibrara a una gran intensidad y lanzo un golpe contra la espada de Satoru,haciendo que esta vibrase tambien,Satoru aprovecho la oportunidad y comenzo a girar,convirtiendo su espada en un torbellino de cuchillas que derrotaron a Sandstorm y partieron sus puños. Arthur y Grettel seguian disparando,hasta que ambas balas se chocaron y formaron una nube de polvo,Arthur dejo su arma en el suelo y comenzo a correr intentando imitar a un luchador de artes marciales,Grettel confundida no sabia si disparar o no y entonces Arthur le lanzo una patada a su arma y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo,Grettel casi ahorca a Arthur con su arco,pero Arthur se le ocurrio hechar su peso encima de Grettel y acabo aplastandola fuertemente,por lo que quedo fuera de combate tras la presion de Arthur. *'''Comentarista: Y EL EQUIPO GANADOR ES EL HASM,ENHORABUENA PRINCIPIANTES,LLEGAREIS MUY LEJOS SI SIGUEN ASI,MAÑANA SEGUIREMOS CON LOS COMBATES,QUE PASEN UN BUEN DIA!!! La tripulacion y los heroes fueron al barco de Zhandockan para idear un plan y robar asi los objetos de Fantasynator,pero el torneo prohibia visitar a otros rivales estando en vigencia el torneo. *'Arthur:' Grrrrrrrr,que rabia,no podemos hacer nada!! *'Satoru:' Supongo que tendremos que ganar el torneo si queremos conseguir los objetos. *'Zhandockan:' EZO HE AZI MI ARMA. Paso la noche y Fantasynator habia saboteado a la mayoria de contrincantes en el torneo,por lo que solo quedaron varios equipos. *'Comentarista:' TRAS VARIAS CIRSCUNSTANCIAS,VARIOS DE LOS PARTICIPANTES HAN ABANDONADO EL TORNEO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES O HAN ENFERMADO,PUEDE QUE LES HAYA SENTADO MAL LA COMIDA DE ANOCHE!! PERO NO NOS DEMOREMOS MAS Y SIGUAMOS CON LOS COMBATES!!!! ESTA VEZ EL EQUIPO SSSS SE ENFRENTARA AL EQUIPO FOGA!! QUE COMIENZE LA REYERTA!!! Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter,del equipo GJKS Kaligula.jpg|Kaligula,del equipo GJKS Gretell.jpg|Grettel,del equipo GJKS Kurogane.png|Cazacazadores de Grettel Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm,del equipo GJKS Scarblonde.jpg|Scarblonde,del equipo SSSS Silas Saturn.jpg|Silas Saturn,del equipo SSSS Slam.png|Slam,del equipo SSSS Spike.jpg|Spike,del equipo SSSS Capitulo 14: El poder de Tristam La batalla entre el equipo FOGA y SSSS habia comenzado,Scarblonde se habia encarado contra Ozwald,mientras que Slam se enfrentaba a Ashura,Goultard se enfrentaba a Spike y Silas se enfrentaba a Fantasynator. Scarblonde no paraba de golpear con sus puños a Ozwald,el cual la mando a volar con su baston y con su magia hizo que la tierra se abriese,tragandose a Scarblonde de un solo bocado y eliminandola. Slam era muy rapido atacando con su lanza roja mientras que Ashura se defendia con sus espadas,ambos lanzaban golpes demoledores en el lugar,Slam salto e intento empalar a Ashura con su arma,pero este comenzo a girar y cortando la lanza golpeo a Slam,derrotandolo y enviandolo hacia el suelo,eliminandolo. Goultard no tardo en vencer a Spike,ya que este aunque fuera a una rapidez cercana a la del sonido fue derrotado de un solo puñetazo por parte del pirata. Fantasynator gano brutalmente frente a Silas con su cañon de fuego plateado,Silas no pudo hacer nada contra tal devastador ataque y fue derrotado,venciendo el equipo FOGA. *'Comentarista:' INCREIBLE!!! EL EQUIPO FOGA SE HACE CON LA VICTORIA DE ESTE COMBATE,OH,ESPEREN,QUIEN ES ESE CHICO DEL CUADRILATERO QUE HA SALIDO DE LA NADA?!?! Un chico habia salido de la nada en el cuadrilatero,el equipo FOGA no sabia de donde habia venido e igualmente intentaron machacarlo,sorprendetemente el chico envio al equipo FOGA por los aires con solo un chasquido y desde la nada hizo aparecer un microfono en sus manos. *'Tristam:' Mi nombre es Tristam y este equipo es una farsa,todos los concursantes han sido saboteados por este equipo,en nombre de Samsara y de este torneo quiero tomar venganza!!! *'Fantasynator:' Tu y cuantos mas! Todos los concursantes aparecieron desde las sombras con miles de armas,el equipo FOGA les hizo frente aun asi y desde los asientos del coliseo aparecio la Guardia Real,la "policia" del lugar,la reyerta comenzo entre todos y los espectadores no dejaban de vitorear y aclamar a los concursantes para que aplastaran a los concursantes del equipo FOGA.Fantasynator iba a matar a Tristam tras golpearle fuertemente con su cañon,cuando una hoja fina paro el ataque y un manto negro tapo el sol. *'Hermes:' No permitire que te escapes!! *'Fantasynator:' Jah!! APARTA DE MI CAMINO!!! Arthur y Satoru se habian lanzado en la pelea luchando contra el equipo FOGA,Arthur se enfrento a Graves,mientras que Satoru se enfrentaba a Ashura,los participantes mostraron sus poderes en pleno apogeo y el publico estaba mas emocionado que nunca,aun sabiendo que aquel combate no era oficial ni mucho menos. *'Comentarista:' MENUDO ALTERCADO HA SURGIDO EN TAN SOLO UNOS MOMENTOS,PODRIA CANCELAR EL TORNEO DE INMEDIATO....PERO EL PUBLICO DICE TODO LO CONTRARIO,ASI QUE DEMOSLE AL PUBLICO LO QUE QUIERE!!! El publico de nuevo lanzo una ovacion mientras que los participantes seguian luchando,Hermes luchaba contra Fantasynator a muerte,hasta que Tristam agarro por el cuello a Fantasynator y le hizo una llave giratoria en el aire de lucha libre. *'Arthur y Satoru:' Increible!!!! *'Tristam:' SKYBREAKER!!! Tristam habia noqueado a Fantasynator,mientras que Satoru seguia luchando contra Ashura,era un combate excepcional,hasta que interrumpio Helly Maiden en el lugar y comenzo a luchar contra ambos. *'Satoru:' Tu otra vez aqui?! *'Helly:' Nuestro duelo nunca acabo!! *'Satoru:' APARTATE!!! Satoru y Helly no dejaban de luchar con sus espadas mientras que Ashura lidiaba con ambos a la vez a una gran velocidad,Satoru intento cortar a Ashura,el cual salto hacia atras y Helly le golpeo,pero con una espada la paro,comenzo a girar mientras que ambos le golpeaban con las espadas a gran velocidad,Ashura se paro en seco y lanzo ambas espadas por los aires,atacando a Satoru y Helly. *'Satoru: '''MUGEN NO KEN!!! *'Helly:' MUGEN NO KEN!!! *'Ashura:' Kuro Namida no Tori!!! Ashura ataco a ambos con sus espadas,formando una muralla de fuego negro,mientras que ambos la superaban y comenzaban a rotar en si mismos,lanzando miles de ataques con sus manos. *Ambos: Senso no Hi Ame!!! Satoru y Helly comenzaron a golpear todas las partes de Ashura como si fueran cuchillas giratorias hasta que saltaron muy alto y crearon en su mano una niebla negra,al lanzar sus manos una gran nube negra aparecio y comenzo a llover espadas de fuego,derrotando asi a Ashura,Helly se quedo con las espadas de Ashura ya que una de ellas se rompio del ataque y Satoru se quedo con la de bambu,luego comenzaron a luchar contra los enemigos. Morgana se encaro contra Goultard,el cual la golpeaba con su espada rota,mientras que ella no paraba de nadar en la tierra y golpearle como un delfin,Goultard golpeo la tierra fuertemente y la hizo salir,la golpeo con la cadena y comenzo a lanzarla por todos los lados hasta lanzarla por el aire,Goultard salto e intento golpearla,pero desde las nubes descendia el Sunset of Golden Age. *'Zhandockan:' VAMO QUE LO REBIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Morgana subio al barco mientras que el gigantesco buque destrozaba a Goultard en el suelo y resquebrajaba todo el coliseo por la mitad,mientras tanto Arthur no dejaba respirar a su contrincante Graves,mientras que este disparaba con un armamento gigantesco,imposible de parar,era una maquina de matar que no dejaba en paz a Arthur,hasta que intento actuar de una manera algo rara... *'Arthur:' KARATE DEL LEJANO OESTE!!!! *'Graves:' Imbecil.... Graves comenzo a disparar a Arhur,el cual esquivaba las balas rapidamente hasta que llego a Graves y le golpeo con su puño,ambos se disparaban estando tan cerca,pero no se daban ya que eran bastante rapidos hasta que se quedaron sin balas,mientras que Graves recargaba,Arthur cargaba sus manos y comenzo a crear un cañonazo de aire. *'Graves:' Eso no es una pistola,lucha como un hombre!!! *'Arthur:' la hombria no esta en un arma,si no en sus recursos!!! Arthur disparo el gigantesco cañon de aire y mando a volar a Graves,la guardia real y a los malos que quedaban,las pistolas de Graves fueron a parar hacia Arthur y este se las quedo mientras que Hermes intentaba destruir a Fantasynator. *'Fantasynator:' Esta es tu ultima vida,brujo del infierno!!! *'Tristam:' Bomber Punch!!! Tristam lanzo un golpe en la espalda de Fantasynator,explotandole la espalda y haciendolo arder,mientras que Hermes clavaba su espada en el corazon de Fantasynator,este cayo al suelo y se desintegro,los participantes vencieron por fin a los malos y se proclamaron todos como ganadores del torneo. *'Comnetarista:' INCREIBLE,LA MEJOR BATALLA DEL TORNEO,UN TODOS CONTRA TODOS,DENLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LOS HEROES DEL COLISEO!!!! La gente amaba a los participantes,eran leyendas tras aquella batalla contra los malos del coliseo,Tristam regreso los objetos a los heroes mientras que se marchaba. *'Hermes:' Como sabias que era esto lo que buscabamos? *'Tristam:' Por que de alguna manera lo presentia. *'Zhandockan:' SE LO JE DISHO YO *'Tristam:' Por cierto Hermes,toma esto. *'Hermes:' para que es? *'Tristam:' Para invitarme a un batido de vainilla,hace mucho que no lo tomamos. Tristam le dio una moneda a Hermes mientras que se marchaba del lugar,Hermes comprendio minutos despues quien era Tristam,era aquel chico que salvo del bar de mercenarios cuando solo fue a por un batido de vainilla,aquel asustadizo niño ahora era un guerrero formidable que no le temia a nada ni nadie. *'Zhandockan:' AHONDE NOH VAMOH!!! *'Hermes:' A la Isla de Litunam,alli se encuentra nuestro objetivo final... *'Arthur y Satoru:' Por fin vamos a acabar con los dioses!!! *'Morgana:' RUMBO A LITUNAM!!! *'Zhandockan:' QUITA YAH IA MIERDA!! Mientras que los heroes marchaban del lugar,Ataga fue la unica superviviente del lugar y esta no decidio rendurse,por lo que fue en busca de los heroes para acabar con ellos y ganarse un puesto junto a los dioses. Betta.png|Betta,uno de los participantes Elea.png|Elea,una de las participantes Flaren.png|Flaren,uno de los participantes Kriss.jpg|Kriss,uno de los participantes Nahim.jpg|Nahim,uno de los participantes Onnot Shalom.jpg|Onnot,uno de los participantes Orion.jpg|Orion,uno de los participantes Rose.png|Rose,una de las participantes Star Rider.jpg|Star Rider,una de las participantes Sulfgeler.jpg|Sulfgeler,uno de los participantes Thiara.png|Thiara,una de las participantes Xiao Slug.jpg|Xiao Slug,una de las participantes Yizhy.png|Yizhy,uno de los participantes Tristam.jpg|Tristam,el heroe del coliseo Capitulo 15: Una Aventura Legendaria Tras varios dias de viaje y luchas contra monstruos marinos de gran tamaño,llegaron a Litunam,la isla donde los dioses residian,el olimpo de los guerreros y el templo de los hechizeros,la isla fue considerada una isla prohibida para navegar ya que los dioses no querian que entraran en ella o enfurecerian. *'Zhandockan:' IO YA HEMOH LLEGAOH!! *'Hermes:' Acabemos con esto! *'Arthur:' Satoru,si mueres me quedare con tu espada! *'Satoru:' Lo mismo te digo,Thompson. *'Morgana:' ADELANTE MIS VALIENTES!!! La tripulacion entera del barco se bajo para adentrarse en la isla junto con los heroes,cuando de pronto llego Ataga desde el cielo,parando el avance de los heroes con un cañon laser. *'Ataga:' No deis ni un paso mas,la isla es sagrada!! *'Hermes:' Necesitamos terminar con esto! *'Ataga:' Por encima de mi cadaver,los dioses son sagrados!!! Arthur y Satoru comenzaron a luchar contra Ataga mientras que la tripulacion y Hermes se adentraban en la isla. *'Ataga:' Imbeciles,los dioses no tienen por que aguantaros!! *'Satoru:' SI hay algo que he aprendido de este viaje.... *'Arthur:' Es que a veces una persona puede cambiar tu vida entera... Arthur alzo sus pistolas a la vez que Satoru empuñaba su katana,ambos lanzaron un ataque conjunto que parecia un zorro blanco de muchas colas,lanzando una llamarada desde su boca. *'Ambos:' SHIRO KYUBI!! EMPEROR FLARES BREATH!!!! El gran zorro blanco lanzo una llamarada desde su boca,calcinando a Ataga y venciendo en el combate mientras que se adentraban en la isla,la isla tenia 3 pruebas antes de llegar a los dioses:La Jungla de Asfalto,la cual estaba llena de guerreros fieros entrenados por los dioses,El Templo de Sangre,donde estaban las fieras mas indomables de toda Samsara y por ultimo,La Arena de la Muerte,un lugar donde si caias en la arena moririas ahogado por esta. *'Hermes:' Atyria,abrenos paso a traves de las pruebas!!! *'Atyria: Si!! Atyria se abrio paso tras las pruebas rapidamente y esquivo todas las trampas antes de llegar al otro lado,pero parte de la tripulacion pirata se perdio ya que murieron por los guerreros o devorados por las bestias,Zhandockan se ofrecio para proteger a los heroes antes de que llegara nadie y pudieran cumplir su objetivo. *'''Zhandockan: VENGA YAH!! IROH!! *'Hermes:' Gracias capitan! *'Zhandockan:' MU BIEN,ME TENEIS HASTA LA ASOTEA DE HARTO!! OS VOY A REBENTAR COMO SI FUERAIS BALONES DE LOS REYES MAGOS!!! Tras varias horas,Arthur y Satoru llegaron a las pruebas y observaron a Zhandockan luchando aun,con varias heridas en su cuerpo y miles de puñales clavados,antes de que muriera se acerco a ambos y les dio un abrazo.Zhandockan murio de pie como un gran heroe sin caer mientras que Arthur y Satoru avanzaban por las pruebas y eliminaban a todos los guerreros,todas las bestias fueron domadas bajo la furia de sus armas y por ultimo nadaron por toda la arena sin sufrir daños,los heroes se reunieron con Hermes y Morgana al final de la isla y alli estaban,20 dioses sentados en varios tronos y detras de estos estaba Olexion,el señor de la oscuridad. *'Hermes:' Olexion,hemos venido a derrotarte!! *'Olexion:' Ah si? tu y que ejercito? *'Arthur:' Crees que nos hace falta un ejercito... *'Satoru:' para derrotaros? *'Morgana:' A TODA MAQUINA!!! Arthur,Satoru y Morgana lucharon frente a frente contra los 20 dioses,los cuales eran podersisismos,todos contrlaban los elementos de la naturaleza e incluso podian teletransportarse gracias a su velocidad y causar daños increibles gracias a sus armas,mientras que Hermes se enfrentaba a Olexion en un 1 vs 1. Hermes invoco a todo su ejercito de monstruos mientras que Olexion solo invoco a un gigantesco monstruo mas grande que todos los que invoco Hermes,ambos comenzaron a luchar mientras que sus monstruos se atacaban,Olexion invoco el poder de las tinieblas con su espada mientras que Hermes imbuia su hoja con fuego del infierno.Los monstruos de Hermes murieron rapidamente cuando el gigantesco monstruo de Olexion barrio a todos los monstruos de un solo manotazo,entonces Hermes se rasgo la camisa del pecho y puso sus manos en ella. *'Hermes:' Invoco al Ave del Cielo Plateado!!! Zion!! Un gigantesco dragon plateado salio desde el pecho de Hermes para combatir contra el Behemoth de Olexion,ambos se golpeaban fuertemente mientras que Hermes seguia golpeando a Olexion. Arthur y Satoru derrotaron a 5 dioses cada uno y Morgana derroto a 9,pero el ultimo que quedaba seguia en pie tras tantos ataques. *'Satoru:' Parece mas fuerte que los otros dioses *'Arthur:' Mejor,asi tendre mas ganas de vencerle!! *'Morgana:' LEVIATHAN,ACABA CON ESE DIOS!! El Leviathan de Morgana se dirigio hacia el dios y le mordio,pero el dios golpeo al Leviathan y lo destruyo en un segundo,todos se quedaron impresionados mientras que el dios se dirigia hacia ellos. *'Acnologia:' Mi nombre es Acnologia y soy el dios mas poderoso de Samsara,controlo a la perfeccion todos los elementos,pero hay algunos elementos que los dioses no controlaban...como la luz!! Derrepente una gran luminosidad aparecio de la nada,cegando a los heroes mientras que Acnologia atacaba con sus puños *'Acnologia:' O las sombras!!! Acnologia choco sus manos y el cielo se nublo,oscureciendo todo el lugar,mientras que Acnologia siguio atacando a los heroes con todas estas tecnicas ilusorias los heroes pensaron un plan para derrotarle. *'Arthur:' Asi que la luz y la oscuridad... *'Satoru:' no hay elemento que pueda vencer... *'Morgana:' EL PODER DE LOS HEROES!!! Los heroes juntaron sus puños y una luz comenzo a crecer en sus puños,Acnologia fue a atacarles,cuando un brazo golpeo a Acnologia,los heroes se habian fusionado en una sola entidad. *'Kami:' Yo soy el heroe que va a vencerte Acnologia!!! *'Acnologia:' Imposible!! Acnologia se marcho con Olexion y con los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad aumentaron el poder del Behemoth,lanzando a Hermes hacia Kami. *'Hermes:' Quien eres tu? *'Kami:' El tipo que va a vencer a esos dos!!! *'Hermes:' Si vamos a llegar a estos limites entonces... no queda otra opcion que liberar mi potencial latente. Hermes apreto sus puños y colco sus manos en su pecho de nuevo,giro las manos como si estuviera desbloqueando un mecanismo y una gigantesca energia embuyo a los heroes,desde la energia salio un gigantesco espiritu azul con una capa,millones de veces mas alto que el Behemoth de Olexion. *'Olexion:' No puede ser...esa tecnica!! *'Hermes:' Creias que Electrion era el unico que sabia la tecnica del espiritu heroico? TONTERIAS!!! *'Supreme Kami:' Somos el espiritu de los heroes caidos de esta aventura,la fuerza de la voluntad,los lazos de la amistad que nos unen para no separarnos,el unico arma que utilizaremos para destruirte sera la esperanza!!! El gran Espiritu Heroico lanzo un puñetazo al Behemoth de Olexion,este intento contratacar con toda la oscuridad junto con Acnologia que combatio con su luz,pero el puño era tan masivo y tan fuerte que elimino al Behemoth de Olexion rapidamente,aplastando a Acnologia y Olexion en el suelo.Los heroes se separaron de la fusion y cada uno controlo una extremidad del Espiritu Heroico. *'Arthur:' CAÑON!!! *'Satoru:' DEL FILO!!! *'Morgana:' NAUTICO!!! *'Hermes:' UNIVERSAL!!!! El gran Espiritu Heroico creo un gigantesco taladro que juntaba todos los ataques de los heroes,Olexion y Acnologia intentaron protegerse pero fue inutil,el taladro atraveso la isla y por si fuera poco creo un agujero en el mar,haciendo temblar a todo Samsara,el ataque acabo en una explosion luminosa gigante que hizo terminar la era de oscuridad de Samsara y libero a todos los habitantes de la tierra,devolviendo la paz y la felicidad a esta. Pero los heroes no tuvieron tanta suerte,pues el ataque fue tan poderoso que acabo con sus vidas,quedaron inmortalizados en un elemento despues del ataque y se quedaron en la isla por siempre:Arthur fue convertido en Rubi,Satoru en Zafiro,Morgana en Esmeralda y Hermes en Diamante Negro. Pasaron 200 años y el mundo habia avanzado increiblemente,la tecnologia casi predominaba toda Samsara y la oscuridad habia vuelto a nacer despues de tanto tiempo,una nueva generacion de heroes naceria para restablecer la armonia de Samsara de nuevo y vivir nuevas aventuras!!! ♪♫ Esto se acaba,menuda historia heroica,pero no se preocupen pues pronto habra una nueva aventura que os fascinara,ya mismo,pronto en la television y en los cinemas llega Samsara 2!! La continuacion de este peliculon!!♪♫ exodia.jpg|Behemoth de Olexion Zion.gif|Zion de Hermes Kamina_with_sword.jpg|Kami,la fusion de los heroes Acnologia.png|Acnologia,Dios de la Luz Olexion.jpg|Olexion,Dios de la Oscuridad Captura.JPG|Shiro Kyubi de Arthur y Satoru chou_tengen_toppa_gurren_lagann_by_just1ce1-d6ifafu.jpg|Espiritu Heroico,la voluntad de los heroes en un unico guerrero God.jpg|Supreme Kami,la fusion total de los heroes thumb|right|335 px SAMSARA II: SOULS OF HEROES thumb|right|335 px Samsara 2.jpg|SAMSARA 2:SOUL OF HEROES,COMING SOON.... Devon.jpg|Devon,el Angel Caido Hokot.jpg|Hokot,el Elfo Oscuro Jake.jpg|Jake,el Hombre Lobo Roxanne.png|Roxanne,la Cyber Vampiro Categoría:Accion Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Humor